Aventure sur l'île perdue
by love-in-a-bottle
Summary: Après une énorme tempête,Luffy,son équipage accompagné de Ace et Vivi s'échouent sur une île bien étrange,mais sur cette île ont aussi atteris de vieilles connaissances.Au menu:romance,aventures et amitié!ZoTash et plein d'autre couples CHAP10
1. Retrouvailles

Cette histoire se passe après Skypea .

CHAP 1 : Retrouvailles .

C'était une matinée comme toutes les autres à bord du Vogue Merry , Luffy était encore entrain d'essayer de piller le frigo , Zoro s'entrainait , Sanji préparait des petits gâteaux pour « Nami chérie et Robin chérie » , Pipo racontait ses « exploits » à un Chopper complètement captivé , Nami observait le logue pose et Robin lisait un livre .

Tout à coup :

-NAVIRE EN VUE !!! cria Nami .

-Quoi ?La marine nous attaque ? s'écria Pipo qui courut se réfugier derrière le mat .

-Non , je ne crois pas , répondit Nami , ce n'est pas un de leurs navires , on dirait une épave , regarde le mat s'est effondré , Brrr c'est plutôt glauque .

-Quoi ? Un navire hanté , s'exclama Luffy , COOOOOOOOOOL !!!Allons voir ça !!

-Je me doutais que tu allais lacher un truc de ce genre la … soupira Nami .

-Un navire hanté , dit Robin , mmh je suis sure qu'ils ont plein de trésors à bord .

-Sanji , gouvernail à tribord , on accoste ce navire , s'exclama Nami avec des Berry's à la place des yeux .

-Tout de suite Nami de mon coeurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!

-Pauvre crétin , soupira Zoro .

-Toi , la tête de gazon je t'ai pas sonné .

-Répète ça sourcils en vrille ?

-CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX !!! s'exclama Nami .

Lorsque le Vogue Merry fut assez près du navire , Luffy , Zoro , Robin et Sanji sautèrent sur l'épave .

-Mmmh , c'est curieux , dit Robin , regardez il n'y a aucune trace de lutte , aucun corps …Qui aurait idée de laisser un navire vide sur l'océan …

-Regardez , dit tout à coup Zoro , ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ?

Il désigna au reste de la bande un chapeau par terre , un chapeau qui ressemblait étrangement au chapeau de …

-ACE !!!! s'exclama Luffy , qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-HEIN ????? s'exclamèrent en cœur Zoro et Sanji .

Là , sur le bateau se tenait Ace , le regard un peux perdu , comme quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller .

-Ah , salut frangin , dit il , salut vous tous .

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ???? demanda Luffy à son frère .

-Hé bien , comme tu le sais je suis toujours à la poursuite de Barbe Noir , mais hier alors que je naviguais j'ai croisé ce navire et à son bord se trouvait une de vos vieille connaissance alors je suis venu lui demander de vos nouvelles vu que je ne vous avait plus vu depuis Nanohana , puis ensuite il y a eu une grosse tempête et puis … hé beh … je crois que je me suis endormi .

-Ce type là s'endors alors qu'il y a une tempête ? s'écria Sanji , mais il est pas humain .

Luffy éclata de rire et dit :

-mais non , c'est de famille , dans ma famille on a tous le sommeil facile !

-Dis moi , Ace , qui est cette vieille connaissance dont tu parlais ? demanda Zoro .

-La fille qui était avec vous sur le bateau à Nanohana , une certaine Vivi Nefertari , la princesse d'Alabasta .

-VIVI ?s'exclamèrent Zoro , Sanji et Luffy seul Robin semblait garder son calme .

-Oh , mais c'est génial , s'exclama Luffy , Vivi est ici ! A votre avis elle sera d'accord de rejoindre notre équipage cette fois ci ?

-A LA PLACE TU FERAIS BIEN DE TE DEMANDER CE QU'ELLE FAIT A BORD DE CE NAVIRE ABANDONNE !!!

-A ouai , c'est vrai , dis Ace , elle fait quoi à bord de ce navire , et puis d'abord ou elle est ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle ici sur le pont , puis il y a eu cette tempête …

-VIVI , OU ES TU ? cria Luffy .

-Crétin , si elle ne se montre pas , c'est qu'elle a eu un problème , s'exclamèrent Zoro et Sanji .

- Regardez , dit Robin , il y a une trappe ici , allons voir .

Ils se dirigèrent vers la trappe , la soulevèrent et descendirent dans les cales du bateau , à l'intérieur tout était sens-dessus-dessous , les chaises étaient renversée , le contenu des armoires jonchait le sol .

Ils se dirigèrent vers un porte au fond de la pièce , l'ouvrirent et …

-Vivi , s'exclamèrent Luffy , Zoro et Sanji .

Là , par terre , était étendue Vivi , elle avait un gros crin sur la tête .

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Peut être qu'elle est morte , dit Robin .

-Noooooooooon , Vivi chérie ne peut pas être morte ,s'effraya Sanji .

-Ne vous en faites pas , elle respire , dit Ace qui venait de prendre le pouls de Vivi .

-Ouf , vite ramenons là à bord de Vogue Merry , dit Sanji .

Zorro pris Vivi dans ses bras , ils sortirent de la calle et retournèrent à bord du Vogue Merry .

-ACE , VIVI ? s'exclamèrent Nami , Pipo et Chopper .

-Salut tout le monde ! dit Ace , ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !

-Chopper , vite ! Viens examiner Vivi chérie ! s'exclama Sanji .

Chopper couru vers Vivi , et l'examina .

-Alors ? s'inquiéta Sanji , par pitié sauve là .

-Pauvre crétin , dit Zoro , elle est juste assomée , ça crève les yeux .

-Depuis quand tu es docteur , tête de choux-fleurs ?

-Zoro a raison , dit Chopper , elle est juste assommée , allongez la , je vais désinfecter la plaie .

-Dit moi , Ace, dit Robin , sais tu ce que faisais la princesse d'Alabasta si loin de son royaume ?

-Elle se dirigeait vers Marijoa ou elle devait représenter son père pour un conseil .

-Dit Robin , c'est quoi Marijoa ?demanda Luffy

-On la surnomme la terre Sainte , c'est là ou siège le gouvernement mondial .

Robin sourit , puis s'éloigna .

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Ace , elle n'était pas dans ton équipage la dernière fois ou je vous ai vu .

-Elle s'appelle Nico Robin , dit Luffy , et elle notre archéologue , en plus elle a mangé un fruit du démon et elle sait faire pousser toutes les parties de son corps ou elle veut , c'est classeeeeeeee !

-Mmh , je vois , dit Ace , j'avais déjà entendu parler d'elle , a 8 ans elle a coulé une flotte entière de la marine , mais dis moi , n'est ce pas elle la fameuse miss Allsunday ?

-Si mais en fait elle est gentille , dit Luffy avec un grand sourire , puis le passé on s'en fout c'est le présent qui compte !

Ace sourit et dit :

-tu as bien raison ptit frère !!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A bord d'un navire non-loin de là …_

Une jeune fille , les cheveux noir coupé court et les lunettes légèrement de travers courrait sur le pont du bateau .

-Voila votre café , colonel Smoker , dit elle .

Mais au dernier moment elle trébucha et renversa tout le café par terre , au pied de son supérieur .

-Toutes mes excuses colonel Smoker , dit elle en ayant les joues en feux .

-Faites attention jeune fille ! dit ce dernier .

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !

Le colonel eu un sourire amusé , voila 14 jours qu'ils avaient quitté Alabasta même si Hina avait essayé par tout les moyens de le faire retourner à son poste à Logue Town , à la pensée d'Hina , Smoker sentit la colère remonter en lui , même si ils étaient de bons amis elle réussissait toujours à percer ses défenses et à l'énerver .

-Voila votre café colonel Smoker , dit Tashigi en revenant avec une nouvelle tasse .

Tashigi s'assit à côté de son colonel et regarda l'horizon , elle savait que quelque part là-bas se trouvait Roronoa Zoro , cet homme l'avait humiliée et elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais , elle lui ferait payer .Elle se tourna vers son supérieur .

-Colonel Smoker , dit elle , est ce vrai que le Q.G vous a interdit de quitter votre poste de Logue Town .

-Tu t'es fait embobiner par le blabla d'Hina sur son stupide « respect des ordres » , dit Smoker .

Il fallut un petit moment à Tashigi pour comprendre de qui le colonel Smoker parlait , elle n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un parlait du colonel Hina avec un tel manque de respect .

-C'est vrai que le gouvernement m'a interdit de quitter Logue Town , mais je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne , compris ?continua le colonel .

-Euh…oui colonel Smoker .

Tashigi rougit et tourna la tête , elle n'avait pas voulu manquer de respect à son supérieur , seulement elle commençait à se demander si ce qu'ils faisaient avait un but , depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Alabasta , il n'avait eu aucun signe de la bande au chapeau de paille , et puis elle se rappelait très bien de la discussion qu'elle avait surpris entre le colonel Smoker et miss Hina .

_14 jours plus tôt …_

_Hina : Smoker , espèce de crétin , tu t'es mis le Q.G à dos avec des idioties , qu'est ce qui t'as pris de les insulter ?_

_Smoker : Arrêtes de faire l'idiotes , tu sais aussi bien que moi que ces crétins m'on fait passer pour le « sauveur d'Alabasta » alors que c'est la bande de Luffy au chapeau de paille qui a vaincu Crocodile et Baroque Works ._

_Hina : Hina désespérée...Smoker , sérieusement , tu ne crois pas que ça paraitrait un peux contradictoire que la marine « la seule justice dans ce monde de pirates » aille raconter à tout le monde qu'une bande de pirates a sauvé Alabasta , alors qu'eux n'étaient même pas au courant ?Alors au moins accepte cette promotion ._

_Smoker : de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix , tu sais toi non plus tu n'as pas changé depuis l'académie , toujours en train de respecter le règlement à la lettre …_

_Hina ( avec un petit sourire ) : toi non plus tu n'as pas changé , toujours en train de s'attirer des ennuis avec les supérieurs , mais cette fois je ne peux plus rien faire Smoker , les supérieurs sont furieux , après la cérémonie officielle de demain avec le roi et la princesse d'Alabasta , ils veulent que tu retournes à Logue Town ._

_Smoker : je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'eux , ce soir je pars à la poursuite de Luffy au chapeau de paille ._

_Hina : tu rigoles j'espère ? La cérémonie a lieu demain , tu ne peux pas la manquer ._

_Smoker : arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire , d'accord ? Tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis ._

_Hina : tu es toujours aussi borné …hina déçue , je croyais que tu allais changer avec le temps . ..et puis le royaume d'Alabasta ne te rappelle pas assez de bon souvenirs pour que tu restes ?_

_Smoker : je t'en prie Hina , ne parlons plus de cela ._

_Hina ( en ayant toujours un petit sourire ) : voyons , Smoker , il faut accepter son passé …_

Retour au temps réel .

Tashigi se demandait si c'était vrai que le colonel Smoker avait manqué de respect au supérieur , et puis de quels souvenirs parlait miss Hina , quels souvenirs pouvait rappeler Alabasta au colonel Smoker .

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensée par l'arrivée du sergent .

-Colonel !! Colonel Smoker !! criait ce dernier .

-Qui a-t-il sergent ? Et je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas hurler comme ça , je déteste ça , dit le colonel Smoker .

-Colonel c'est la dame de fer …

-Quoi ? Dites lui que je ne veux pas de sa morale et de me rappelez plus tard .

-Heu..elle n'est pas à l'escargophone…elle est ici colonel …

-Quoi ?

Le sergent montra au colonel l'horizon au sud , et là ils aperçurent clairement un bateau avec « Hina » inscrit sur les voiles .

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fou ici ? dit le colonel Smoker .

Une demi heure plus tard le bateau d'Hina rejoignis celui de Smoker .

Tashigi vit le colonel Hina sur le pont , elle était vraiment belle se dit elle , avec ses longs cheveux roses , sa peau de porcelaine , et puis elle était tellement gracieuse … Tashigi soupira , elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de cette femme .

Le colonel Hina sauta sur le pont du bateau de Smoker .

-Salut Tashigi , dit elle avec son habituel air de supériorité.

-Miss Hina , dit Tashigi .

Hina se dirigea vers Smoker , sortit une cigarette et l'alluma .

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici , dit Smoker .

-Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois , dit Hina en tirant une bouffée de fumée sur le visage de Smoker , j'accompagne les agents spéciaux de Baroque Works au pénitencier du Q.G , sauf crocodile , il doit encore rester un peu à Alabasta afin que la garde royale lui fasse avouer ou il a caché le reste de la dance powder .

Hina soupira , Smoker remarqua qu'elle avait l'ai très fatiguée , il savait que les responsabilité d'Hina étaient énormes , elle contrôlait la première partie de Grandline et avait une des plus grosse armada de la marine sous son commandement , Smoker eu un léger pincement de culpabilité en pensant à tout les tracas qu'il lui avait causés , Hina avait souvent mis sa carrière en danger pour lui venir en aide …

-Alors , tu as réussi à retrouver la piste de chapeau de paille ? demanda Hina .

-Non , mais il ne perd rien pour attendre .

-je vois .

-MISS HINA !!!MISS HINA !! crièrent cœur deux matelots en courant vers elle .

-Jango ! Fullbody ! Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-On a un cadeau pour vous !

Ils tendirent à Hina un petit paquet .Mais Hina , d'un coup de pied , envoya le paquet dans la mer .

-Crétins … ne me dites pas que vous avez laissé les prisonniers sans surveillance !

A ce moment une expression d'intense horreur apparu sur les visages de Jango et Fullbody .

-MES CHERIS , cria une voix depuis le navire d'Hina .

Hina serra les poings et se retourna lentement .

Là , sur le pont de son navire se tenait les ex-agents spéciaux de baroque Works : mister 1 , miss doublefinger , mister 2 , miss merry christmas et mister 4 .

-C'est pas vrai , s'emporta Hina .

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire le moindre geste tous les ex-agents spéciaux de baroque works avaient envoyé ses hommes dans la mer et le navire s'éloignait déjà de celui de Smoker .

-AU REVOIR MES CHERIS , cria mister 2 .

Désormais la distance entre le navire d'Hina et le navire de Smoker était trop grande pour que l'on puisse se rendre sur le navire d'Hina .

Mais à ce moment le ciel se déchira , et des rafales de vent énormes se mirent à souffler , des éclairs s'abattaient un peux partout sur la mer , et tout à coup une énorme vague apparu , elle devait mesurer au moins des centaines de mètres.

Horrifié tous la regardèrent se diriger droit sur eux .

-Smoker … dit Hina la voix légèrement tremblante .

La vague fonça droit sur le navire d'Hina , ou se trouvait les agents de baroque Works , et le navire de Smoker .

Plusieurs homme hurlèrent .

Les agents de B.W étaient complètement paralysés par la peur .

Hina agrippa Smoker .

Puis la vague s'abattit .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Peux avant , non loin de là …_

-Ca y est , elle s'est réveillée , cria Sanji .

-Wèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèh , Vivi s'est réveillée , cria Luffy

BANG .

-Aieeeeeeeeuhhhhhhhhhhh ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de nous frapper Nami .

-Oh Nami chérie est tellement belle quand elle est énervée …

-taisez vous bande de crétin ! Vivi a besoin de calme , pas de deux excités !

Vivi se tenait assise sur le lit de Nami .

-Ou suis-je ? murmura-t-elle .

-Ne t'en fais pas Vivi , tu es avec nous , dit Nami .

-Nami ? Luffy ? Sanji ? Zorro ? Pipo ? Chopper ? Ace ? dit Vivi , et … VOUS ? s'exclama-t-elle en aperçevant Robin , que faites vous ici miss Allsunday ?

-On t'expliquera plus tard , dit Nami , en attendant qu'est il arrivé à ceux qui étaient avec toi sur ton bateaux ?

-Je ne sais pas , la tempête était énorme et les bourrasques …plusieurs hommes se sont fait emportés par les vagues et le bourrasques …

-En tout cas c'est chouette de te revoir , dit Luffy .

-Ouais , Luffy a raison , renchérit Pipo .

-Les amis … dit Vivi , comme c'est bon de vous revoir … mais qu'allons nous faire … Pell et Chaka vont s'inquiéter si je ne les contacte pas bientôt…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Vivi , on va t'aider , dit Luffy .

Vivi sourit , elle était vraiment heureuse de retrouver ses amis , ils lui avaient beaucoup manqué …

-Et en attendant , je t'ai préparé une petite collation Vivi chérie , dit Sanji en lui apportant un plateau avec plein de petites patisseries dessus , tu dois reprendre des forces …

-Merci Sanji .

Tout à coup Nami , se leva brusquement , elle paraissait soucieuse .

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Nami ? demanda Luffy .

-Je sens une tempête qui arrive , une énorme tempête qui se dirige droit sur nous !!!

Nami avait l'air complètement paniquée .

-Tous à vos postes , cria t'elle , Sanji à la barre , Luffy et Zorro rentrez les voiles !!

Mais à ce moment le ciel se déchira , et des rafales de vent énormes se mirent à souffler , des éclairs s'abattaient un peux partout sur la mer , et tout à coup une énorme vague apparu , elle devait mesurer au moins des centaines de mètres .

-Ahhhhhhhhh , c'est quoi ça pour une vague , cria Pipo .

-On va la prendre de plein fouet !!! Hurla Nami .

-Si elle s'abat sur nous elle nous fracassera surement contre le bateau , dit Robin .

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH , hurla Pipo , si l'un d'entre nous survis qu'il m'enterre dans une terre sauvage , c'est ma seule volonté .

-Vite , tous dans la cabine ! hurla Nami , avec une telle vague on ne peut compter que sur la chance .

Ils coururent tous dans la cabine .

Puis la vague s'abattit .

A SUIVRE ….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Love-in-a-bottle : j'espère que vous aimez ma fic , laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez , dans le prochain chapitre tous nos héros vont se retrouver sur une îles bien étrange …_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Love-in-a-bottle_


	2. Le réveil

Chap 2 : Le réveil .

Nami ouvrit lentement les yeux , elle grelotta , elle était toujours dans la cabine du Vogue Merry …alors pourquoi avait elle les pieds dans l'eau ?

Elle poussa un cri , toute la cabine était inondée .

Et tous ses amis étaient là étendus par terre , et aucun ne bougeait .

-Oh , c'est pas vrai ! dit elle .

-Mmmmh , c'est déjà le matin , dit une voix ensommeillée .

-Zoro ?

-Hein pourquoi , il y a de l'eau dans la cabine …

-CRETIN , TU POUVAIS PAS DIRE QUE TU DORMAIS ?

-Ah oui , je me rappelle maintenant , il y a eu cette grosse vague …dit Zoro

-Vivi !!!

Vivi se releva en toussant , tous ses vêtement étaient trempés et ils n'avaient pas de chauffage à bord du Vogue Merry .

-Ca va ? demanda Nami

-Oui ça va , mais et les autres …

-C'est bon , ils respirent tous , dit Zoro .

-Allez réveille toi !! dis Nami en tapotant le visage de Pipo.

-Ho je vois de la lumière , dit Pipo , c'est ça le paradis ?

-Mais non crétin , dit Nami , t'es même pas mort .

-Hein ?dit Pipo en se relevant lentement , Arghhhhhh le vogue merry est tout inondé !!!

Au bout d'un moment , ils furent tous réveillé .

-Hé bèh , on l'a échappé belle , dit Zoro , imaginez que l'ont soit resté sur le pont , on se serait fait emporté par la vague …

-Mais dites , demanda Robin , où sommes nous maintenant , j'imagine qu'avec cette énorme vague on a du se faire emporté bien loin .

Ils montèrent tous sur le pont et là , constatèrent les dégats : le mats était cassé , la voile complètement déchirée , la figure de proue pendait lamentablement et les mandariniers de Nami étaient complètement renversé , d'ailleurs à part les mandariniers il ne restait plus rien sur le pont : toutes les chaises , la table , le banc … tous avait été emporté par la vague …

Mais le pire c'était l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient …

Nami poussa un hurlement .

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Nami ? demanda Ace

-Le…le logue pose … il ne marche plus…il fait comme ma boussole quand on était chez Crocus …

Elle leurs montra le logue pose , l'aiguille ne cessait de tourner en rond .

-Oh non , dit Robin , j'ai déjà entendu parler de ça …

-De quoi ? demanda Luffy , vas y , dis nous .

-He bien , il y a une légende qui raconte , que quelque part sur Grandline , se trouve une île qui est complètement coupée du monde , on ne sait ni aller , ni la quitter , enfin si , il y a un moyen de la quitter mais on ignore lequel …

-Quoi ? On est perdu sur une île déserte et on ne sait pas la quitter ? demanda Pipo .

-Mmh… non , cette île n'est pas déserte , dit Ace , regardez là-bas on dirait de la fumée , allons voir .

En effet , au loin , dans la jungle , s'élevait un nuage de fumée . Nos héros se mirent en route et une heure plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit d'où provenait la fumée et se retrouvèrent en plein milieu d'un village .

-Hein ? Un village sur une île perdue ? s'exclama Luffy , vous croyez qu'il y a un restaurant ?

-On a pas l'air d'êtres les bienvenus , remarqua Chopper .

En effet sur leur chemin , les gens s'écartaient et leurs lançaient des regards haineux .

-Et vous savez ou l'on peut trouver un restaurant ici ? demanda Luffy à un passant .

-Fous le camp ! sale pirates , on ne veut pas de vous ici , compris ?répondit le passant .

-Ils sont pas très accueillants les gens d'ici , dit Luffy aux autres .

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au moment ou ils arrivèrent devant un batiment qui avait tout l'air d'être un restaurant .

-CHOUETTE !! J AI FAIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!! cria Luffy en se ruant à l'intérieur .

-Quel crétin celui lui , soupira Zoro , il va encore plus les effrayer .

-Remarque le type qui a répondu à Luffy avait pas l'air si effrayé que ça , dit Nami .

A ce moment retentirent des cris à l'intérieur du restaurant .

-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore foutu , s'écria Zoro .

Ils entrèrent tous dans le restaurant et trouvèrent Luffy en pleine dispute avec le patron .

-Comment ça vous servez pas de viande ?disait Luffy .

-Je suis désolé , dit le patron , mais ici s'est impossible de trouver de la viande , à part si vous êtes assez fou pour vous attaquer à un des monstres qui vivent dans la jungle , dites moi si je me trompe mais vous ne venez pas de lost island ?

-Lost Island ? C'est comme ça que s'appelle cette îles ? demanda Ace .

-Oui , c'est très rare quand on a des étrangers ici , en général personne ne trouve le passage .

-Le passage ? demanda Nami .

-Lost Island est entouré par une barrière de corail , on ne sait pas vraiment de quoi est fait ce corail , tous ce que l'on sait c'est que il repousse l'aiguille des logues poses , c'est pour ça que personne ne sait atteindre notre île , mais voyez vous , dans cette barrière de corail il y a un passage , c'est par là que vous avez surement du arriver , d'ailleurs c'est un miracle qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé , car cette partie de la barrière de corail est extrêmement dangereuse c'est là qu'habite un pirate , ils se fait appeler seaking , c'est un homme poisson redoutable , il ne cesse de piller nos villages avec ses hommes .

-Un pirate …je vois , c'est pour ça que les habitants de ce village nous évitaient , dit Sanji .

-Oui , tous le monde déteste les pirates dans le coin .

-Mais dites moi , il n'y a pas la marine sur votre île ?

-La marine ? Qu'est ce que c'est .

-Les gens qui chassent les pirates .

-Non , tous ceux qui ont essayé de s'opposer à seaking sont morts .

-Waouw , il doit vraiment être redoutable .

-Si vous voulez partir vous devrez l'affronter , il empêche tout le monde de quitter l'île .

-Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas tué quand nous sommes arrivés alors ?demanda Robin.

-Je ne sais pas c'est bizarre .

A ce moment entra en trombe dans le restaurant deux hommes .

-VITE MARCO , LES HOMMES DE SEAKING NOUS ATTAQUE !!!

-J'arrive , dit le patron .

-Attendez , dit luffy .

-Quoi ?

-On va vous aider .

-Ecoute gamin , seaking et ses hommes sont vraiments redoutables tu sais .

-Et alors , moi je veux quitter cette île , j'ai un rêve à accomplir .

-Très bien , venez , mais je vous aurez prévenus .

-Allons y les gars , dit Zoro en sortant ses sabres .

-Je crois que je ferais mieux de rester ici , dit Vivi .

-Dans ce cas Chopper restera avec toi , dit Sanji , je te fais confiance Chopper , ne laisse personne faire de mal à Vivi chérie .

-Allez y les gars , cria Pipo .

-Tu viens aussi Pipo , dit Zoro .

-Heu , vous savez je suis bien ici , dit Pipo , et puis j'aiderai Chopper à protéger Vivi .

-Ok , allons y les gars , dit Luffy .

Et ils sortirent laissant Pipo , Chopper et Vivi seuls .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sur une plage non loin de là ._

Tashigi ouvrit lentement les yeux , elle regarda la plage autours d'elle et se souvint ,lorsque la vague géante s'était abattue sur le bateau , elle avait été projetée à la mer avec le colonel Smoker et miss Hina , heureusement elle avait réussi à les agripper tous les deux , puis elle avait été projetée vers le fond de la mer mais elle avait réussi à regagner la surface et ensuite avait mis le colonel Smoker et miss Hina sur une planche de bois qui flottait sur l'eau , ensuite le trous noir …

Elle se releva lentement , et le premier geste qu'elle fit fut de porter la main à sa ceinture pour vérifier que son sabre Shigure y était toujours accroché , ouf , c'était le cas .

Elle regarde la plage autours d'elle , pas de trace du colonel Smoker ni de miss Hina , « j'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas noyés » se dit elle .

En regardant autours d'elle , elle vit de la fumée qui s'élevait au milieu de la jungle .Ouf , au moins il y avait des gens sur cette île , elle serra son sabre et se mit en route vers la fumée .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Non-loin de là …_

-Mes chéris , cria une voix , vous allez bien , hé ben on peut dire qu'on l'a évité belle , imaginez qu'il n'y ai pas eu cette planche de bois , on était tous au fond de l'océan .

-Arrêtez de crier comme ça mister 2 , dit miss merry christmas qui était toujours étendue dans le sable , vous me donnez mal au rein , mister 4 aidez moi à me relever , allez plus vite que ça .

-D……..A……….C……………C……………O…………..R……………..D.

-Ou somme nous mister 1 ? demanda miss doublefinger .

-Aucune idée , répondit il .

-Oh ,regardez mes chéris , dit mister 2 , ne serait ce pas de la fumée là-bas et vous savez quand il y a de la fumée c'est qu'il y a une maison , et je suis sur que dans cette maison il y du maquillage car là je suis en manque de cosmétiques !!!

-Pauvre débile , soupira mister 1 .

-Quoi tu me cherche ?! Tu veux gouter à mon travelot punch .

-Calmez vous tous les deux , dit miss doublefinger , allons voir d'où viens cette fumée .

-En route mes chéris !

Et ils se mirent en route .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sur une plage non loin de là …_

Smoker ouvrit les yeux , il sentit présence d'Hina contre lui , elle était toujours cramponnée à son bras , il ne se rappelait de rien de ce qui s'était passé , il se souvenait juste avoir été emporté vers le fond avec Hina par la vague , puis c'était le trou noir .

Il dégagea doucement son bras de la prise d'Hina , celle-ci était toujours inconsciente , Smoker la secoua pour la réveiller , mais ça ne marcha pas . Smoker soupira , alluma deux cigares , et essaya l'autre méthode , certe moins délicatte mais très efficaces , il gifla Hina ,l'effet fut immédiat : elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et toucha sa joue ou se trouvait une grosse trace rouge .

-Quelle délicatesse , dit elle en se relevant , ou sommes nous .

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache .

-Ou est ton navire .

-Aucune idée , j'ai été projeté par la vague dans la mer et vu que tu te cramponnais à moi tu a été emportée .

Il y eu un silence gêné , Hina rompit ce silence en sortant une cigarette , puis elle se tourna vers Smoker .

-T'a du feux ?

Smoker sortit son briquet et Hina avança son visage , Smoker tressaili , il s'était juré de ne plus jamais être aussi près du visage d'Hina .

Hina recula et tira une bouffée de fumée .

-Allez , allons y , j'aperçois de la fumée là-bas , il doit surement avoir une maison , dit elle .

-Ouais , allons y , dit Smoker l'air soucieux .

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Tashigi ?dit Hina , ne t'en fais pas ,elle a beau être distraite et maladroite , elle s'en sortira bien toute seule .

Et ils se mirent en route .

A SUIVRE…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Love-in-a-bottle : alors , tous les personnages se dirigent vers le même endroit , héhé vous vous demandez ce qu'il y aura dans le prochain chapitre hein ? Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que Zoro et Tashigi vont se rencontrer , et que l'un des membres de l'équipage va se faire enlever …mais qui ? héhé à suivre dans le prochain chapitre !!_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Love-in-a-bottle_


	3. l'enlèvement

Chap 3 : l'enlèvement .

_Entrée Est du village__ ._

Tashigi écarte les buissons qui lui barrait le passage et là resta bouche bée , elle qui s'attendait à trouver une seule maison se trouvait à l'entrée d'un grand village . Cependant elle trouvait que quelque choses clochait dans ce village , il n'y avait personne dans les rues , on n'aurait dit que tous les habitants s'étaient cloitrés chez eux . Tout à coup elle entendit des cris venant de l'autre extrémité du village , elle commença à courrir vers l'endroit d'où venait les cris et au cas ou , sortit son sabre …

_Village , extrémité nord ._

-Waouw , ils sont vachement nombreux ! dit Luffy .

Devant eux se tenaient plus de 200 hommes armés jusqu'au dents .

-Bon allez les gars , dit Zoro , là j'ai besoin de me défouler !

Les hommes de seaking , se ruèrent sur eux et le combat commença .

L'équipage de Luffy , remarqua vite que les hommes qui les attaquaient étaient très fort , Zoro se trouva bientôt aux prises avec 10 hommes en même temps , même si Zoro était plus fort qu'eux il ne réussi pas à les blesser à cause de la présence de ses compagnons à ses côtés , au moindre coup de sabre il risquait de blesser l'un d'eux , il remarqua alors une ruelle isolée « chouette , se dit il , il suffit que je les attire là et je pourrai enfin en finir ! » .

Il s'enfonça dans la ruelle et une fois loin du champ de bataille , put enfin commencer à se battre sérieusement , en quelques coups de sabres il se débarrassa de ses adversaires , il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses compagnons quand il entendit une voix dans son dos .Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'il aurait le moins aimé voir : le lieutenant Tashigi .

« Ho non , pas cette fille , se dit il , et puis qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ? »

-Roronoa Zoro , dit Tashigi , qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je peux te retourner la question , répondit Zoro .

-Peux importe , on est tranquille ici , on va enfin pouvoir se battre .

-Pas question , je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me battrais pas contre toi ok ? sale petite voleuse de visage .

-Non mais dit , tu te prends pour qui ? Je n'ai volé de visage à personne d'accord , alors arrête de te comporter comme un gamin .

-Un gamin ? Mais c'est toi la gamine ,pourquoi tu t'obstines tellement à vouloir me battre ?

-Tu m'as humiliée et je te le ferai payer , alors battons nous !

-Pas question .

-Pfff , de toute façon je ne te demande pas ton avis !

Et Tashigi s'élança vers Zoro , abattit son sabre , mais Zoro bloqua le coup sans aucune peine . Il remarqua que Tashigi avait progressé depuis Alabasta , mais pas assez pour le battre .

Tashigi fendit de nouveau l'air de son sabre et Zoro bloque de nouveau l'attaque . A la minute ou leurs sabres s'étaient touchés Tashigi s'était rendue compte que Roronoa Zoro était toujours plus fort qu'elle , mais pas question d'abandonner , surtout face à lui , Roronoa Zoro était tout ce qu'elle détestait , c'était un macho de première et Tashigi détestait ça . Elle allait se battre et lui montrer que les femmes valaient aussi bien que les hommes .

_Entrée Ouest du village ._

-Smoker , tu ne trouves pas que quelque chose cloche dans ce village ?demanda Hina .

-Mouais , on dirait que tous les habitants se sont cloitrés chez eux , répondit Smoker .

Hina regarda autours d'elle , et fronça les sourcils .

-Smoker , regarde là-bas , un restaurant , allons voir si l'on peut récolter des informations sur l'endroit ou nous sommes .

Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant ouvrirent la porte et là…

-AHHH C'EST L'ENFUMEUR ET LA FEMME QUI NOUS A POURSUIVI A ALABASTA !!!cria Pipo , TOUS AU ABRIS , ILS FAUT PAS QU'ILS NOUS VOIENT !!!

-Heu Pipo…dit Vivi , tu viens penser tout haut là .

-Oups la gaffe !

-Deux membres de l'équipage de chapeau de paille et …la princesse Nefertari Vivi ? s'exclama Hina .

-Aaaah , sauve qui peut ! cria Pipo en s'élançant vers la sortie .

Mais à peine eu il fait deux pas qu'Hina se mit devant lui et avant qu'il n'eu fait le moindre geste elle l'avait emprisonné dans deux anneau en acier et l'avait envoyer s'écraser contre le mur , ensuite Pipo ne bougea plus .

-PIPO , s'écrièrent Chopper et Vivi en courant vers leur ami .

-Hina , soupira Smoker , tu aurais pu y aller un peut moins fort .

-Ce sont des pirates Smoker , il aurait pu être dangereux .

-Pas celui là en tout cas , répondit Smoker .

-Pfff et puis arrête de me donner des ordres , dit elle en allumant une cigarette .

Smoker soupira puis se tourna vers Chopper et Vivi .

-Expliquez moi , ou est le reste de l'équipage et comment se fait il que vous , princesse , vous trouviez avec ces pirates ?

_Jungle ._

-pfff , je crois qu'on s'est perdu mes choux , dit mister 2 .

-Taisez vous mister 2 , dit miss Merry Christmas , vous me donnez mal au rein !

-Silence , dit miss doublefinger , j'entends un bruit .

En effet , un bruit de faisait entendre derrière les buissons , et ce bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus . Tout à coup une voix se fit entendre derrière eux .

-Tiens , tiens , qui voila , mister 4 , miss Merry Christmas , mister 2 , miss doublefinger et mister 1 , ex-agents de baroque works . Mais dites moi , que faites vous sur cette île ? Je croyais que vous deviez être emprissonés dans le pénitencier de la marine .

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent face à face avec un homme , grand , imposant , une énorme cicatrice lui barrait le torse .

-Vous êtes qui vous ? demanda mister 1 .

-Yazo , lieutenant de seaking , le plus grand pirates que cette île n'ai jamais connu , est ce que ça vous dirait de venir discuter de ça dans mon campement ? J'ai une proposition à vous faire .

-Une minutes , dit miss doublefinger , d'abord dites nous où nous sommes .

-Vous êtes sur lost island , l'île perdue , et pour être précis vous vous trouvez pile à côté du village de Saîoku , que mes hommes sont en train d'attaquer .

Yazo sortit une carte de sa poche et la leur montra .

-Vous êtes ici , dit il en désignant une petite croix sur la carte .

-Waah , dit mister 2 , elle est énorme cette île , elle faut au moins deux fois la taille d'Alabasta .

Yazo rangea la carte et dit :

-Bien , vous me suivez ?

-D'accord , dit mister 1 , mais pas de plan tordu d'accord sinon vous risqueriez de le regretter .

Yazo ne répondit rien et leurs fit signe de le suivre .

_Village , ruelle isolée ._

Zoro commençai à en avoir marre , pourquoi cette fille ne se rendait pas à l'évidence , elle ne pouvait pas le battre , il poussa un soupire et décida d'en finir , il fendit l'air de son sabre et le sabre Shigure de Tashigi s'envola dans les air , décriva une courbe parfait et retomba pile à côté d'elle .

-Bon j'ai pas que ça à faire , dit Zoro en rangeant son sabre , je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici mais …

Il ne put achever sa phrase car un homme énorme venait de l'assommer avec la crosse de son pistolet .

Affolée , Tashigi s'apprêta à prendre son sabre mais à peine eu t'elle esquissé une geste qu'elle sentit le contact désagréable d'un pistolet dans son dos .

-Pas de ça ma jolie , les sabres c'est pas pour les gonzelles , un geste de plus et t'es morte .

-Qu'est ce qu'on en fait , demanda l'un des hommes .

-Faisons les prisonniers , on dirait que l'homme fait partie de la bande qui nous cause du soucis sur la place , et prenez les la fille aussi , on ne sait jamais .

Impuissante Tashigi se laissa se faire ligoter , « quelle idiote je suis , se dit elle , j'aurais du être plus rapide et j'aurais su prendre mon sabre , je suis dans de beaux draps maintenant ! »

Pendant que les hommes les emmenaient , à l'angle de la rue Nami assistait impuissant à toute la scène .

_Village , zone de combat ._

-Voila , je crois qu'il n'en reste de plus , dit Luffy .

-Où sont Nami et Zoro ? demanda Robin .

-Quoi ? Nami chérie n'est pas ici ? dit Sanji .

-A mon avis ils doivent nous attendre au restaurant , dit Ace .

-Ca tombe bien , j'ai un petit creux , dit Luffy .

Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant entrèrent à l'intérieur et la tombèrent nez à nez avec …

-L'ENFUMEUR ?s'écria Luffy , mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ?

-Wah ! Bonjour charmante demoiselle , dit Sanji en s'adressant à Hina , laissez moi me présenter , je m'appelle Sanji .

Hina le regarda avec une moue de dégout .

-Crétin , cria Pipo qui venait de reprendre connaissance , c'est une marine et elle est drôlement balèze !

-Pipo ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? dit Luffy .

-Chapeau de paille , dit Smoker , ça fait un moment que je te cherche .

-Quoi tu veux de battre l'enfumeur ? s'écria Luffy .

Smoker transforma ses bras en fumée .

-CHEWING PUNCH ! cria Luffy en envoyant son poing dans la figure de Smoker .

Bien évidemment le poing de Luffy traversa le visage de Smoker qui venait de se transformer en fumée .

-Withe blow !

Et Smoker envoya Luffy s'écraser contre le mur .

-WAAAH , LUFFY ! crièrent Pipo , Chopper et Sanji .

-Tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à mon petit frère , dit Ace , Pyro punch !

Et il ne se passa rien .

-Hein ? C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce que t'as Ace , s'écria Sanji .

-Je ne sais pas , je ne sais plus utiliser mon pouvoir du fruit du démon .

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu lui à fais saleté de fumeur ! cria Pipo .

-Rien du tout , répondit Smoker .

-Hein ?

Mais il furent interrompu par l'irruption de Nami dans la pièce , elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle ne remarqua pas la présence de Smoker et d'Hina .

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Nami chérie ? demanda Sanji , tu es toute tremblante ?

-C'EST ZORO , ZORO C'EST FAIT ENLEVER PAR LES TYPES QUI NOUS ONT ATTAQUE , ILS ONT AUSSI ENLEVE LA FILLE DE LA MARINE QU'ON A RENCONTRE A ALABASTA !

-QUOI ?

A suivre …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Love-in-a-bottle : dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez pourquoi Ace ne sait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs ,et Zoro et Tashigi vont se rapprocher … ainsi que d'autres personnages …^^.Et mettez vos commentaires ^^_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Love-in-a-bottle._


	4. Coopération

_Love-in-a-bottle : je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait une erreure , en fait vu que l'histoire se passe après Alabasta normalement Smoker devrait être contre-amiral et jusqu'à ce chapitre j'ai mis qu'il était colonel , désolé …_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap 4 : Coopération

_Jungle ._

Zoro ouvrit les yeux , il avait un mal de tête incroyable , « qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé »se dit il , puis il se souvint , il venait de désarmer Tashigi puis il avait reçu ce coup sur la tête et puis plus rien …

Il regarda autours de lui , ils se trouvait dans une sorte de grande cage en acier dans la jungle , il voulut se lever , mais ne sut faire aucun mouvement « merde , se dit il , ces enfoirés m'ont attaché et en plus ils m'ont pris mes sabres ».

Tout a coup il sentit une présence à côté de lui , tourna la tête et vit Tashigi appuyée contre le bord de la cage , elle dormait , et elle aussi était ligotée .

-Et merde ! jura Zoro .

-Mmmh ? dit Tashigi en ouvrant les yeux , ou sommes nous ?

-Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

-Shigure … dit elle , ils m'ont pris mon sabre …

-Hé bèh bravo ! dit Zoro , c'est ta faute si on est ici !

-Ma faute ? désolé , mais si tu t'était retourné on serait pas ici .

-Non mais dit t'es pas gênée , si tu t'étais pas obstinée à vouloir me battre ces types nous auraient jamais eu par surprise .

Tashigi se mordit la lèvre , elle avait du mal à le reconnaitre , mais Rorona Zoro avait un petit peux raison , si ils ne s'étaient pas battus ils ne se seraient pas fait attrapés par surprise …

A ce moment un homme se dirigea vers leur cage , il était grand , imposant et une cicatrice lui barrait le visage .

-Je m'appelle Yazo , dit il , et je suis le lieutenant de seaking , vous êtes nos prisonniers , néanmoins si jamais vous désirez quelque chose n'hésiter pas à le demander .

-Je veux que vous nous libériez , dit Zoro .

Yazo eu un petit rire déplaisant et dit :

-Je parlais de choses faisables .

-Ordure , dit Zoro , pourquoi nous avez-vous fait prisonniers ?

-Seaking , m'a parlé de vous , il m'a dit qu'il avait vu le bateau d'un certain chapeau de paille près de l'île et vu que vous avez une jolie prime sur votre tête , en vous faisant prisonnier nous attirons chapeau de paille et une fois que seaking l'aura battu a nous les 100.000.000 de berry sur sa tête et les 60.000.000 sur la votre ainsi que la prime d'un certain Portgas. .

-Et une minute ? Qu'est ce que je viens faire la dedans moi ? demanda Tashigi .

-Disons que nous autre pirates , n'apprécions pas trop les marines et mon chef Seaking en déteste deux particulièrement , et il se trouve que ces deux marines se trouvent également sur cette île , le contre-amiral Smoker , votre chef , et la dame de fer , c'est-à-dire le colonel Hina . Et Seaking aimerait bien les faire regretter ce qu'ils lui ont fait .

-Donc nous sommes vos appas , dit Zoro .

-Tout à fait , répondit Yazo , de plus ça fait longtemps que mes hommes n'avaient pas eu de présence féminine dans le camp , et je suis sur qu'il seront ravis de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle Tashigi .

Tashigi blêmit , elle venait de comprendre ce que voulait dire Yazo mais elle espérait de tout cœur se tromper …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Saîoku_

-Quoi ? Zoro s'est fait enlevé ? s'exclama Luffy .

-Oui , par les types qui ont attaqué le village , ils l'ont eu par surprise .

-Oh , c'est pas vrai , comment il a fait pour ce mettre dans une situation pareille ce crétin . ! s'exclama Sanji

-Et vous dites que Tashigi c'est faite aussi enlevée ? demanda Smoker .

Nami laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en remarquant la présence des deux marines .

-Heu … oui , bafouilla t'elle encore sous le choc .

A ce moment tout le monde avait oublié qu'ils étaient sur le point de se battre .

-Pfff , comment elle a fait pour se mettre dans une situation pareille , dit Smoker , c'est la honte de la marine une fille pareille .

-Allez , on a pas de temps à perdre ! dit Luffy , on part à leur poursuite !

-Une minute chapeau de paille , dit Hina , tu ne crois quand même pas que l'on va vous laisser partir comme ça .

-Hé t'es qui toi ?

-Peux importe , nous sommes des marines et vous des pirates , on ne vas pas vous laisser partir comme ça .

Hina fléchit les genoux , prête à donner un des ses incroyables coups de pieds et Luffy serra les poings …

-Heu …dites , dit calmement Ace, vous ne croyez pas que le moment est mal choisi pour se battre , nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un qui a été enlevé par la même personne alors vous ne croyez pas que ce serait une bonne idée de faire une trêve et de coopérer pour retrouver Zoro et Tashigi .

-Mwais c'est une bonne idée , dit Luffy , puis vous savez , moi j'ai rien contre vous .

-Je crois qu'ils ont raison Hina , dit Smoker , en nous y mettant tous nous avons beaucoup plus de chance des les retrouver .

Hina fronça les sourcils , cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout , elle était habituée à chasser les pirates , pas à coopérer avec eux .

-Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié Smoker ,dit elle , nous sommes des marines , et le but des marines est de chasser les pirates , pas de coopérer avec eux , si les supérieurs l'apprenaient …

-Je me fiche des supérieurs , répondit Smoker , là il s'agit de secourir Tashigi .

-Ecoute Smoker , tu commences à m'énerver , Hina énervée , Hina en a ras-le-bol , d'abord les agents de Baroque Works s'enfuient avec mon navire , ensuite il y a cette vague et on est coincé ici , sur une île qu'il est impossible de quitter , ta subordonnée se fait enlever et maintenant tu me demandes de faire équipe avec des pirates ? Là , ça fait un peux beaucoup !!

Smoker soupira , il comprenait Hina , elle qui était habituée à tout gérer , à tout diriger , se trouvait ici sur une île perdue , sans ses hommes , et en plus il savait qu'au fond d'elle-même elle savait que coopérer avec l'équipage de chapeau de paille était le meilleure moyen pour retrouver Tashigi et quitter cette île .

-Ecoute Hina , dit Smoker en essayant de la calmer , calme toi , je …

-C'est bon Smoker , répondit elle , c'est d'accord .

-CHOUETTE !!! dit Luffy , JE SENS QU'ON VA BIEN S'AMUSER .

-Dites moi , charmante demoiselle , quel est votre prénom , demanda Sanji .

-CA SUFFIT , CRETIN !cria Nami en le frappant sur la tête , puis en rajoutant à l'adresse d'Hina, excusez le , ne venez pas croire que tout l'équipage est comme lui .

-Bon je fais les présentation , dit Luffy , là rousse là-bas , c'est Nami , notre navigatrice , le type blond avec une bosse c'est Sanji notre cuistot , le type avec le long nez c'est Pipo , la fille avec les cheveux noir c'est Robin , le renne c'est Chopper , notre docteur , et aussi il y a mon frère , Ace , et Vivi , mais elle je crois que vous la connaissez déjà .

Hina dit :

-Nico Robin ? La femme qui a 8 ans a coulé une armada entière de la marine , et qui ensuite a fait partie de Baroque Works ?

-Oui , mais maintenant elle est gentille , dit Luffy .

Hina paraissait sceptique , cet équipage n'était vraiment pas ordinaire .

-Et vous c'est bien Hina , demanda Ace , Hina la cage noire , le colonel de la marine en charge de la première partie de Grandline .

-Ah , comme ça vous vous appelez Hina , dit Sanji avec des cœurs à la place des yeux , quel beau prénom , tout comme vous !

-Merci , dit Hina en se demandant comment elle allait faire pour garder son calme avec un pareil équipage .

-Dit Ace , demanda Luffy , tu ne réussi toujours pas à utiliser tes pouvoirs ?

-Non , je viens d'essayer , mais ça ne marche pas , répondit Ace .

-Laisse moi t'examiner , dit Chopper .

Au bout de quelque minutes le petit renne rendit enfin son verdict .

-Je crois que tu a été empoisonné , dit Chopper .

-Empoisonné ?s'exclama Luffy .

-Oui , mais ne vous inquiétez pas , le poison n'est pas mortel , il empêche juste les pouvoirs du fruit du démon d'agir .

-Et comment on soigne ça ? demanda Vivi .

-En fait il n'existe qu'un seul remède pour ce poison , mais c'est un ingrédient extrêmement rare , heureusement celui qui prépare ce poison doit toujours avoir cet ingrédient sur lui au cas ou il s'empoisonnerait lui-même , dit moi Ace tu as une idée de qui aurait pu t'empoisonner ?

-C'est vrai qu'en revenant ici j'ai été piqué par une sorte de fléchette , c'est sans doute un de ses types qui nous ont attaqués tantôt .

-Dites moi , dit Smoker , et si vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il se passe sur cette île ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jungle , tente de Yazo ._

Les 5 ex-agents de baroque works , étaient tous assis à une table avec Yazo et réfléchissait à la proposition que celui-ci venait de leur faire , en effet ce dernier venait de leur proposer de faire équipe avec lui pour la capture de l'équipage Luffy au chapeau de paille .

-Et qu'est ce que l'on y gagne si l'on accepte ? demanda mister 1 .

-Hé bien , vous gagnerez une partie de l'argent que l'on aura quand on aura rendu Monkey. , Roronoa Zoro et Portgas . à la marine , et nous vous laisserons utiliser le passage pour quitter l'île à bord de l'un de nos bateau , et en plus d'après ce que je sais , c'est le colonel Hina qui était chargée de vous conduire au pénitencier de la marine , et vu que mon chef veut lui régler son compte ainsi qu'au contre-amiral Smoker , vous n'aurez personne pour vous empêcher de quitter l'île , alors c'est d'accord ou non ?

-D'accord , dit mister 1 .

-Ca marche , dit miss Doublefinger .

-Pas de problème ,dit miss merry christmas .

-D-'-A-C-C-O-R-D , dit mister 4 .

-Désolé mon choux , mais Luffy et son équipage son mes amis et je ne leur ferai aucun mal , dit mister 2.

-Vous êtes sur mister 2 ? demanda Yazo .

-Oui !

-Très bien , je suis désolé mister 2 , mais dans ce cas je vais devoir me débarrasser de vous .

-Hein comment ça ? Ca va pas la tête .

-Mister 1 ? dit Yazo .

-Pas de problème , répondit celui-ci en faisant craquer ses jointures et en se dirigeant d'un pas menaçant vers mister 2 …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jungle , cage ._

Tashigi frissonna , il faisait nuit et elle ne portait qu'un T-shirt , voilà depuis plus de 2 heures que Yazo était passé et elle et Roronoa Zoro n'avait pas échangé un seul mot à part des reproches et maintenant ce dernier dormait . Quand tout à cous une voix se fit entendre .

-Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne la ptite marine ! dit une voix .

Effrayée , Tashigi se retourna et vit 2 hommes qui se dirigeaient vers la cage .

-Salut toi , dit l'un deux , Yazo nous a dit que l'on pouvait venir te rendre visite , et franchement je regrette pas de l'avoir fait , c'est vrai que t'es bien foutue !

Tashigi sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos , et elle se rappela des paroles de Yazo .

L'un des hommes ouvrit la porte de la cage , Tashigi essaya de se relever pour s'échapper , mais ses poings et ses pieds liés lui empêchait tout mouvement .

-Ne m'approchez pas ! dit elle .

-Oh , la miss se rebiffe , dit le deuxième homme , ne t'en fait pas , on va juste te montrer que les sales chiennes comme toi qui croient qu'elles peuvent se battre contre les hommes elles ne servent qu'a une chose .

Il s'approcha de Tashigi et approcha dangereusement sa bouche de celle de la jeune marine , celle-ci essaya de reculer, mais elle était déjà au fond de la cage .

Alors que les lèvres de l'homme allait rencontrer les siennes , elle tourna brusquement la tête , ce qui fit que l'homme se ramassa un coup de menton .

-Sale chienne ! cria ce dernier en lui envoyant une baffe dans la figure .

Ensuite il lui donna une coup de poing dans le menton .

-Alors on s'est calmée maintenant , dit il en commença à déboutonner le chemisier de Tashigi .

Tashigi , sentit la panque l'envahir , ce type allait la violer !

Maintenant le soutien gorge de Tashigi était clairement visible et l'homme s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau quand une voix retentit .

-Touche encore une fois cette femme et tu es un homme mort compris ?

« Roronoa Zoro , se dit Tashigi , il s'est réveillé »

-De quoi tu te mêles , dit l'un des hommes , a ta place je fermerais ma gueule avant de dire n'importe quoi .

-Je ne disais pas n'importe quoi , répondit Zoro , j'était très sérieux , touche encore une fois à cette femme et tu es mort .

-Ah ouai ?

L'homme se dirigea vers Zoro et commença à le rouer de coups , Tashigi ferma les yeux , elle ne voulait pas voir ça . Quand tout à coup elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un coup de pied dans le ventre , elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que l'autre homme s'apprêtait à lui en donner un autre pendant que son ami frappait Zoro .

La douleur fut immense , quand l'homme commença à la rouer de coup de pieds , au bout d'un moment les deux hommes se lassèrent et quittèrent la cage non sans les avoir copieusement insulté .

Tashigi se recroquevilla , et laissa enfin les larmes sortir , elle avait tellement honte , elle avait au moins un œil poché , et de nombreux hématomes , sans oublier que son chemisier était à moitié ouvert et qu'elle ne savait pas le refermé .

-Ca va ? demanda Zoro .

-Oui .

-Tu es vraiment sur que ça vas ?

-Je te dis que oui , cria Tashigi en relevant la tête et montrant ainsi ses larmes à Zoro .

-Ces types sont de vrais ordures .

-Pourquoi m'avoir défendue ? demanda Tashigi elle s'en voulait d'avoir répondu aussi durement à Zoro alors que ce dernier l'avait défendue devant les deux hommes .

-Je n'allais quand même pas laisser ces types te violer !

-Merci , répondit Tashigi , je…je suis désolé , c'est ma faute si on est ici .

-Dis pas ça , c'est aussi un peux ma faute …répondit Zoro .

Tashigi lui sourit , c'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait et elle était vraiment très belle comme ça , se dit Zoro .

A suivre …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Love-in-a-bottle : alors ce chap vous a plu ? Désolé pour ceux qui aurait aimé que Ace garde ses pouvoirs , mais je me suis dit que si il les avait l'aventure serait trop facile et se terminerait trop vite ._

_En tout cas le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt et dedans je crois que deux personnages vont s'embrasser mais lesquels ? Héhé , mystère … à suivre dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Et mettez vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic ^^_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Love-in-a-bottle_


	5. Souvenirs

Chap 5 : souvenirs .

_Jungle , cage ._

Tashigi ouvrit les yeux , elle sentait que la cage était ballotée , les pirates avait du mettre la cage dans un charriot car il faisait presque noir , seul un rayon de lumière filtrait par un trou dans la bâche .

Elle se tourna vers Zoro et remarqua que pour une fois il était réveillé , elle grimaça en voyant son œil poché et ses hématomes avant de se rappeler qu'elle était exactement dans le même état que lui . La chemise de Zoro était déchirée à l'abdomen et Tashigi vit une grande cicatrice sur le torse de Zorro .

-Cette cicatrice , dit Tashigi , ça doit vraiment être un pirate très fort qui te l'a faite .

Zoro grogna , il n'aimait pas les souvenirs que lui rappelait cette cicatrice .

-Qui te l'a faite ? demanda Tashigi .

-Œil de faucon , répondit Zoro .

-Quoi ! Œil de faucon ?L'un des 7 grands capitaines corsaires ?

-Je l'ai affronté il y a quelques mois .

-Mais … tout le monde sait que c'est le meilleure escrimeur au monde , c'est carrément du suicide de vouloir l'affronter , pourquoi …

-Pour réaliser mon rêve , répondit Zoro , je veux être le meilleur escrimeur au monde , je l'ai promis .

-A qui ? demanda Tashigi .

-Mêle toi de tes affaires , répondit Zoro en se remettant en mode bougon.

-Oh , t'es vraiment pénible quand tu veux , je voulais juste discuter un peux…

-Je l'ai promis à Kuina , ma meilleure amie d'enfance .

- c'est elle cette fille qui me ressemble tant ?

-Oui , mais maintenant elle est …elle est morte .

-Oh , désolé , dit Tashigi et elle était sincère se dit Zoro .

Et là il lui raconta toute l'histoire , il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui parlait de ça , sans doute parcequ'il était seul avec une fille qui ressemblait qui une goutte d'eau à Kuina et que cela lui rappelait des souvenirs .

Tashigi elle était complètement captivée par ce que Zoro lui racontait et quand il eu fini elle dit :

-Je suis sûre que tu réaliseras ton rêve un jour .

-Et toi , demanda Zoro , c'est quoi ton rêve ?

-Hé bien , je te l'avais déjà dit à logue town , je veux récupérer tous les meilleures sabres du mondes qui sont tombés entre les mains des pirates .

-Même mon wado ishimonji ?

Tashigi ne répondit rien , elle eu juste un petit sourire .

-Je crois bien que tu tiens à ce sabre plus qu'a n'importe quoi d'autre .

Zoro fut étonné de cette réponse mais ne dit rien .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jungle_

-Aaaaaaaaaah ! cria Nami .

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Nami chérie ?demanda Sanji .

-Une araignéeeeeee !! Elle est énorme !! cria Nami .

Hina s'approcha d'eux et remarqua l'énorme araignée qui montait lentement le long de la jambe de Nami , c'était une mygale géante , une araignée extrêmement dangereuse .

-Ne bouge surtout pas , s'écria Hina , elle est venimeuse .

-Aaaaaaaah .

Nami demeurait immobile , mais elle était toute pâle et elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas trembler .

Hina s'approcha lentement d'elle et en une seconde elle donna un coup de pied dans l'araignée qui décrivit une courbe parfaite et retomba plus loin dans les buissons .

-Merci…bégaya Nami , vous êtes vraiment très forte …, Nami ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait à vouvoyer Hina mais elle se sentait comme intimidée par cette femme .

-Je t'en prie , dit Hina , tu peux me tutoyer .

Nami lui sourit et dit :

-Dis moi Hina , je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui vas y , dit Hina en allumant une cigarette .

-A la marine , il y beaucoup de femmes ?

Hina fut surprise par cette question mais répondit quand même :

-Non , c'est très rare , je crois qu'au total il n'y en a qu'une dizaine , mais peux d'entre elles sont hauts gradés , quand on est une femme il faut une vraie force mentale pour évoluer dans la marine , à l'académie on ne fait pas de cadeau , là-bas les hommes trouvent que les femmes n'ont pas leur place , ils sont très macho , j'ai souvent été obligée de me battre avec beaucoup d'entre eux pour me faire respecter , là-bas les forts restent et les faibles partent .

Nami remarqua que le ton d'Hina avait changé , alors qu'au départ il était amical à la fin il était sec et dure , comme Hina se dit Nami , cette femme était forte , c'était une dure et elle dégageait une autorité incroyable .

-Pourquoi avoir posé cette question ? demanda Hina d'un ton sec .

-Ma mère adoptive s'était enrôlée dans la marine , mais elle n'a jamais voulu me dire comment c'était là-bas .

- elle a abandonné la marine ?

-heu …oui , quand elle nous a trouvé ma demi-sœur et moi .

-Il n'y a que les faibles et les lâches qui abandonnent , dit Hina d'un ton sec en accélérant le pas et elle se dirigea vers Smoker .

Nami reçut cette phrase comme une baffe , comment cette femme pouvait elle être aussi dure et insensible , alors qu'au début Nami la trouvait sympathique maintenant elle se demandait si elle avait un cœur .

Nami fut rejointe par Robin .

-Ca va Nami ? demanda Robin

Nami lui expliqua la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Hina .

-Tu sais il faut la comprendre ,dit Robin , elle passe sa vie à diriger des hommes et à se battre pour qu'on la considère comme un colonel de la marine et pas comme une femme , a la marine la vie est rude , et puis elle est habituée à vivre avec des hommes alors avec tous ça c'est un peux normal qu'elle soit dure et sèche , de plus d'après les rumeurs elle a une vision extrêmement stricte de la justice , pour elle ceux qui ne s'y plient pas sont des hors-la-loi et doivent être punis , alors imagine ce que ça doit lui faire de rester avec nous qui sommes des pirates .

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça j'arriverais presque à la comprendre , dit Nami .

Robin lui sourit et s'éloigna , mais elle fut vite rejointe par Ace .

-Alors comme ça tu es le nouveau membre de l'équipage de mon petit frère , dit Ace , j'espère qu'il ne t'en fait pas trop voir de toute les couleurs !

Robin sourit et dit :

-non ca va , il est marrant , je l'aime bien .

Ace sourit .

-Je suis content de voir que mon petit frère est entre de bonnes mains .

Et ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement , tous les deux .

La nuit tombat , et ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de s'arrêter pour la nuit .

-Bon , dit Nami aux autres , nous avons fait le dixième du trajet , dans 10 jours nous serons arrivés au repère de seaking .

-Ho encore 10 jours à passer avec Nami chérie , Robin chérie, Hina chérie ,et Vivi chérie dit Sanji en faisant sa danse de l'amoureux débile .

-Génial , maintenant Sanji J'AI FAIM !!

-C'est pas vrai , dit Smoker , ils sont toujours aussi débiles …

-Ne vous en faites pas ,lui répondit Nami , on finit par s'y habituer !

-Euh …les gars je crois qu'on a un problème , dit Sanji .

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?demanda Vivi .

-Nos réserves de nourritures ont disparu !répondit Sanji .

-QUOI ?

-beh oui , j'avais un sac entier de nourriture et il a disparu .

-Ah , tu parles de ça ?demanda Luffy en agitant un sac vide devant le nez de Sanji , j'avais un ptit creux tantôt alors…

-CRETIN ? ON A PLUS RIEN A MANGER MAINTENANT !!!! crièrent Sanji et Nami en le frappant violement sur la tête .

-Oh , du calme , dit calmement Smoker en allumant deux cigares , j'ai repéré quelques grosses bêtes qui avaient l'air comestibles tantôt et je suis sûr qu'il en a encore ici .

-Quoi des GROSSES bêtes ?demanda Pipo les jambes tremblantes .

-Ouais , le type du restaurant nous en avaient parlé ,dit Ace .

-Chouette ! s'écria Luffy , de la viande !! Allons chercher ces grosses bêtes , moi je meurs de faim .

-Bonne idée , dit Sanji ,j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes , alors allons y , qui vient avec nous ?

-Moi , dit Ace .

-Moi , dit Smoker .

-Hé toi Hina chérie ?demanda Sanji .

-Je suis un peux fatiguée , répondit Hina en lui adressant un sourire ce qui était rare chez elle .

Et ainsi , Luffy , Smoker et Sanji partirent chasser pendant que Nami , Chopper , Pipo , Robin , Vivi et Hina restaient au camp , comme à son habitude , Robin se mit à lire , Pipo commença à raconter à Chopper comment il avait déjà terrassé 100 bêtes sauvages , Vivi se mit à préparer le camp .

-Je peux t'aider Vivi ? demanda Nami .

-Non ça ira , répondit elle .

Ainsi restaient Hina et Nami qui ne faisaient rien , il régnait entre elles un silence gênée ,aucune n'ayant oubliée leur discussion , Hina rompit ce silence en disant .

-Heu…Nami c'est ça ? Je suis désolée si j'ai été un peux dure tantôt , quand tu m'as parlé de ta mère .

-C'est rien , répondit Nami en lui souriant , j'ai déjà tout oublié .

Hina lui sourit mais ne dit rien .

-Hina ? demanda Nami , tu connais Smoker depuis longtemps ?

-Oui , depuis l'académie de la marine , quand j'avais 18, là-bas les professeurs avaient formés des groupes de deux , et moi j'étais avec Smoker , ensuite quand nous avons eu fini l'académie nous avons tout les deux été pris en tant que sergent et sergent chef à bord du même bateau , mais au bout de un an , notre capitaine a été tué et nos chemins se sont séparés , lui il a été prit à Logue Town et moi je me suis engagée dans la frégate qui contrôlait la première partie de Grandline .

-A je vois , si vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps je comprends pourquoi vous êtes si proches .

Hina fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Tu veux dire quoi par « si proche » ?

-Hé bèh , je sais pas quand vous vous parlez on a l'impression d'avoir devant les yeux un couple qui se dispute , dit Nami en riant .

-Un couple ? dit Hina l'air furieuse , Smoker et moi sommes justes collègue et rien de plus , Hina furieuse !!

Hina se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers sa tente .

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ? demanda Nami à Robin qui n'avait rien manqué de la discussion .

-Hé bien je crois que tu as touché la corde sensible , répondit Robin .

-La corde sensible ?

-Oui , moi aussi je trouve que quand on les voit on dirait qu'ils ont été ensembles , mais je crois pas qu'elle apprécie trop qu'on lui en parle , tu sais a mon avis , ils ressentent toujours quelque chose l'un pour l'autre mais sont trop fiers pour l'avouer .

-Vous êtes compliquées , vous , les femmes , dit Chopper .

Robin eu un petit sourire , et reprit sa lecture .

Hina fixait le la porte de la tente , elle était toujours aussi furieuse , pourquoi cette fille avait elle parlée de ça ? Pleins de souvenirs lui revinrent en tête , et elle sentit une vieille blessure se rouvrir en elle , une blessure qui c'était ouverte quand elle avait 21 ans et qu'elle s'était engagée dans la flotte qui contrôlait la première partie de Grandline et qui depuis avait toujours refusé de cicatriser , oui elle et Smoker avaient été ensemble pendant toutes leurs années à l'académie et leur service à bord du bateau du vice-amiral Shenjo , c'est-à-dire pendant 3 ans , et ensuite leurs chemins s'étaient séparés , ils s'étaient revus quelque fois , avaient passé la nuit ensemble , puis se séparaient à nouveau et faisaient comme si de rien n'était , Smoker avait été bien plus qu'un amant , c'était l'homme qu'elle avait aimé sincèrement , et c'était le seul homme qui avait été capable de la faire souffrir , elle prit une cigarette , l'alluma , ferma les yeux et tira une bouffée de fumée , à cet instant elle haîssait Smoker , et elle était décidée à ne plus penser à tous ces souvenirs , de toute façon Smoker , maintenant , avait Tashigi , il semblait très attaché à cette fille , Hina se demandait jusqu'où allait cet attachement .

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensée quand elle entendit les voix de ses compagnons qui l'appelait , elle sortit et tomba nez à nez avec un énorme tigre mort .

-Hé Hina , t'as vu le tigre que l'on a trouvé , dit Luffy .

-Jolie bête , dit elle .

-Hé sanji , tu nous le cuits ? Je meurs de faim !! cria Luffy .

Hina se dirigea vers Smoker , qui se tenait isolé à l'entrée de la jungle , et dit :

-Je n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer un jour un équipage de pirate comme ça .

-Moi non plus , répondit il , ils ne sont pas comme les autres .

-N'empêche que si jamais l'un de nos supérieurs apprends que …

-Au diable nos supérieurs , dit Smoker , ce qui compte c'est de retrouver Tashigi .

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à cette fille , dit Hina , je ne savais pas que tu étais attiré par les jeunes étourdies .

-Pfffffffff ,idiote , ne dit pas de bêtises , répondit Smoker , c'est mon lieutenant je ne peux quand même pas la laisser ici au mains de ces pirates , et puis elle a beau être étourdie elle a quand même le sens de la justice et ça c'est important .

-Oh , vous voila déjà un point commun , railla Hina , tous mes vœux de bonheur .

-Hina ,j'ai l'âge d'être son père , pas son amant .

-Là c'est toi qui dit des bêtises smoker, si elle avait été ta fille ça voudrait que tu l'aurais eu à 13 ans , alors ne te cherche pas d'excuse .

-Et toi , tu crois que c'est mieux avec tes deux subordonnés qui passent leur temps à te faire des avances ?

-Pfffff , ils savent qu'ils n'ont aucune chance , ce sont deux incompétents , mais malgré tout quand ils veulent ils savent faire quelques dégats …, Hina envoya la fumée de sa cigarette dans le visage de Smoker , ils sont comme ta chère Tashigi .

-Tashigi n'est pas incompétente , je te rappelle qu'elle a participé à l'arrestation des agents de baroque works , et non à leur évasion comme tes deux subordonnés .

-Oh , j'ai touché la corde sensible on dirait , dit Hina d'un ton moqueur en le fixant de son habituel petit air de supériorité , tu n'aimes pas que le se moque de ta chère petite Tashigi .

Smoker soupira , Hina commençait à l'énerver , il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments autre que de l'affection pour Tashigi , il regarda Hina , elle n'avait pas changé se dit il , toujours aussi mince , avec la peau si pâle , elle était si belle se dit il .

-Mmmh Smoker ? Ca t'arrive d'écouter quand on te parle ?

-Pourquoi devrais je écouter des conneries pareilles ? répondit Smoker en écrasant ses cigares par terre .

-Donne moi une seule preuve que ce ne sont pas des conneries et promis je te foutrai la paix .

-D'accord , répondit Smoker .

Il attira Hina , un peux plus loin dans la jungle , là ou les autres ne pouvaient pas les voir.

-Smoker , qu'est ce que tu …commença Hina .

Mais elle ne sut pas achever sa phrase car Smoker l'avait attirée contre lui , leurs lèvres se touchèrent , et leurs deux bouches se lièrent dans un baiser passionné .

Au bout d'un moment leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils se regardèrent intensément en reprenant leur souffle .

-Smoker …murmura Hina avec un ton ou se mélangeaient l'avertissement et le désir .

-Ca te va comme preuve , demanda Smoker avec un petit sourire .

-Tu n'es pas assez convaincant , répondit Hina .

Il l'embrassa à nouveau , d'abord doucement , puis de plus en plus passionnément , Hina ferma les yeux et profita au maximum de ce moment , ce baiser avait réveillé des sensations oubliées en elle . Smoker passa sa main dans les longs cheveux d'Hina , bien qu'il ai toujours essayé de le cacher Hina avait toujours réussi à garder allumer une petite flamme en lui , et ce baiser venait de raviver cette petit flamme qu'il croyait éteinte pour toujours .

A ce moment retentit du camp la voix de Luffy .

-Smoker , Hina , venez on mange !

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller , dit Hina en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de Smoker .

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la jungle et s'assirent à côté de leurs compagnons .

-Ou est ce que vous étiez passés tous les deux ?demanda Luffy en même tant qu'il engloutissait un morceau de viande, on a failli commencer à manger sans vous .

Hina se demanda ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir répondre à cette question , mais Nami vint à son secours .

-Luffy ,espèce de porc , ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

-Désolé Nami .

Nami sourit à Hina , et Hina lui rendit son sourire , elle savait que Nami se doutait de ce qu'ils faisaient et lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir sauvé la mise , ce sourire liait une sorte de complicité entre les deux femmes , et Nami était contente de voir qu'Hina n'était plus fachée .

A SUIVRE ….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Love-in-a-bottle : alors vous avez aimé ce chap ? Pour ceux qui ne sont pas trop fan de SmokerxHina ne vous en faites pas , dans le prochain chapitre Zoro et Tashigi seront de retour , par contre je crois qu'il y aura de Lemon avec Smoker et Hina , mais ne vous en faites pas , la plus grande partie du chap sera consacrée à Zoro et Tashigi ._

_Voila la chanson que j'écoutais quand j'ai écrit le baiser entre Smoker et Hina ( bon Ok vous vous en foutez mais je suis une grande romantique , c'est pas ma faute XD )_

Si Tu Savais de Shy'M

Oh ton regard sur moi qui se pose et m'entraîne  
Sur ton doux visage je devine les mots, les poèmes  
Pas besoin de parler, tout est écrit dans nos yeux  
Et ça m'fait rêver ne serait-ce que de dire nous deux

Me vois-tu comme je te vois ?  
Me sens-tu comme je te sens ?  
Faudrait surtout rien gâcher

Baby si tu savais comme tu m'fais du bien  
Quand on a quelques minutes volées au quotidien  
Je sais la chance qui nous est donnée de voir si loin  
De partager la route, ton bonheur est le mien  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh

Oh cette image de toi qui me suit où je vais  
Comme une gravure marquée pour ne pas oublier  
Le parfum des mémoires  
Quand tu es loin de mes yeux  
L'envie de te revoir  
De retrouver la vie à deux

Me vois-tu comme je te vois ?  
Me sens-tu comme je te sens ?  
Faudrait surtout rien gâcher

Baby si tu savais comme tu m'fais du bien  
Quand on a quelques minutes volées au quotidien  
Je sais la chance qui nous est donnée de voir si loin  
De partager la route, ton bonheur est le mien  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh

Baby si tu savais comme tu m'fais du bien  
Quand on a quelques minutes volées au quotidien  
Je sais la chance qui nous est donnée de voir si loin  
De partager la route, ton bonheur est le mien

Baby si tu savais comme tu m'fais du bien  
Quand on a quelques minutes volées au quotidien  
Je sais la chance qui nous est donnée de voir si loin  
De partager la route, ton bonheur est le mien.

_Aahhhhh j'adore cette chanson ( allez la voir sur youtube ça vaut le coup !!)_

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'écris je met toujours de la musique , ça m'inspire ( comme je me la pète lol XD)_

_Mettez vos commentaires !!_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Love-in-a-bottle_


	6. Evasion

Chap 6 : Evasion .

_Jungle , cage ._

Tashigi soupira , ses membres étaient engourdis , les liens la serrait trop fort , elle tourna la tête vers Zoro , comment pouvait il dormir dans un moment pareil ? Ce type n'était vraiment pas normal . Tashigi frissonna , elle avait froid ,elle avait faim et soif , son navire lui manquait , elle se demandait ce qu'avaient bien pu faire le contre-amiral Smoker et miss Hina pour que ce Seaking leurs en veuille tellement . Tout à coup , le chariot s'arrêta , « ils font surement leur arrêt pour la nuit » se dit Tashigi .

Et le temps passa , Tashigi avait de plus en plus froid et soif , voila 2 jours qu'elle n'avait plus but , quand tout à coup elle entendit un bruit derrière elle , elle se retourna et la vit un des types qu'elle avait arrêté à Alabasta , le travesti , mister 2 . Elle allait laisser échapper un petit cris mais mister 2 lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche le temps qu'elle se calme .

-Du calme mon choux , chuchota-t- il , ne fait pas de bruit , je suis là pour vous aider .

Un rayon de lune éclaira brièvement son visage et Tashigi vit qu'il était recouvert de coupures .

-Et pourquoi devrais je vous faire confiance ? demanda Tashigi , vous êtes un ancien agent de baroque works !

-Plus maintenant mon choux , maintenant je suis l'ami de Luffy et ses amis , et je ne les laisserai pas tomber !

A ce moment Zoro se réveilla .

-Hein , qu'est ce que tu fous ici la ballerine ?

-Je viens vous sauver alors un peux de reconnaissance , dit mister 2 avec un air vexé .

-Et pourquoi tu nous aide ?demanda Zoro .

-Mais parce que nous sommes amis voyons ! dit mister 2 avec des larmes d'émotion dans les yeux .

-Pfff , d'abord comment ça ce fait que t'es sur cette île ?

-Hé bien , à Alabasta , après que vous ayez échappé à l'escadre de la dame de fer , je me suis fait battre par celle-ci , ensuite j'ai été emmené a bord de son navire avec mister 1 , miss doublefinger , mister 4 et miss merry christmas , mais heureusement nous avons réussi à prendre le contrôle de son bateau , puis ensuite il y a eu cette énorme vague et on s'est retrouvés sur cette île perdue . Puis on a rencontré ce type Yazo qui nous a proposé de nous allier à lui , bien sur j'ai refusé alors mister 1 m'a un peux … heu …battu . Il me croient complètement K.O , et ils m'ont quand même prit avec eux .

-Bon ok , ça marche , fait nous sortir d'ici , tu as la clé ?

-Bien sur , vous me prenez pour qui ? répondit mister 2 .

Il s'approcha de la cage , et l'ouvrit . Il détache les liens de Zoro et Tashigi .

-Merci , dit Tashigi en se massant ses poignets .

-Ya pas de quoi mon choux , dit mister 2 en lui faisant un clin d'œil , j'ai également récupéré vos sabres .

-Shigure ! s'écria Tashigi en serrant son sabre contre elle .

Zoro prit son sabre et se tourna vers elle d'un air sombre .

-Ce n'est pas le moment de s'extasier , nous devons quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible .

-Ce sera sans moi mes choux , dit mister 2 , quand ils verront que vous avez disparus tout les deux ils vont surement essayer de vous rattraper , alors je vais prendre ton apparence , le sabreur , et leur ferai croire que la fille s'est échappée , et un peux plus loin dans la jungle j'ai déjà mis un des bouts de chair , d'animaux ne vous en faites pas , ils croiront que c'est toi la marine , qui s'est faites dévorer par une des bêtes sauvages qui vivent ici .

-Merci beaucoup , dit Tashigi , mais vous , vous n'allez pas garder l'apparence de Zoro tout le temps .

-Je me débrouillerai ! Maintenant partez ! A bientôt mes choux !!!!!!!!!!!

Il prit l'apparence de Zoro , vu que cette fois il ne portait pas ses vêtements de ballerine , c'était très ressemblant .

-A bientôt mes choux ! répetta-t-il .

Sitôt qu'ils furent sortis , Zoro empoigna Tashigi et ils se mirent à courir hors du camp .Une fois qu'ils furent bien éloignés Tashigi dit :

-Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas resté pour les battre ?

-Au cas ou t'as pas remarqué , ils sont plus de 200 , tandis que nous nous ne sommes que deux , en plus ces ordures nous on pas mal amochés ….heu…d'ailleurs Tashigi …dit Zoro en regardant le chemisier ouvert de la marine .

Tashigi rougit violement en se rappelant que son chemisier était ouvert .

-T'es vraiment un gros pervers !

-Désolé , mais c'est pas ma faute si tu te ballades avec ton chemisier grand ouvert , alors arrête de m'insulter comme ça !!

-A oui , et tu crois que c'est ma faute ?

-Ho ,c'est bon , ne nous disputons pas pour ça , dit Zoro .

Mais Tashigi ne répondit rien elle fixait quelque chose derrière Zoro et ce dernier vit la peur se dessiner sur son visage .

-Tashigi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Zoro …derrière toi … mon dieu ….

Zoro se retourna et se trouva face à un véritable carnage , des corps jonchaient le sol , on aurait dit qu'ils avaient été déchiquetés par une bête sauvage .Il s'approcha et examina les corps , ils étaient une vingtaine , tous avaient été en partie déchiquetés par une bêtes sauvage .

Tashigi s'approcha également , Zoro remarqua que ses mains tremblaient , elle s'approcha de deux corps , c'était les restes d'une fillettes et de sa mère , la fillette tenait sa mère par la main .

-Vous êtes pas habitués , vous , les marines à voir de trucs comme ça ? demanda Zoro .

-Si , mais pas à ce point là , regarde , cette petite fille , la pauvre …

-Viens , ne restons pas ici , au cas ou la bête qui a fait ça remettrait les pieds ici .

-Oui , allons y .

Ils s'éloignèrent et peux à peux Tashigi retrouva son sang froid , néanmoins elle se demandait quel sorte d'animal pouvait faire ça et ça l'inquiétait , si jamais cette bête venait à les retrouver , feraient ils le poids , Tashigi eu une vague vision du colonel Smoker et de miss Hina retrouvant son corp … « Brrrrrr arrête de penser à ça » se dit elle .

Au bout de plusieurs heures ils découvrirent une source ,ils s'y précipitèrent aussitôt et se désaltérèrent , voila 2 jours qu'ils n'avaient plus bu .

Quand ils eurent fini Tashigi dit :

-Zoro , on devrait peut être faire une pause , tu ne crois pas , là je suis vraiment fatiguée .

-Quelle tapette ! dit Zoro .

-Oh ! Je suis un être humain , je n'ai pas réussi à dormir normalement depuis deux nuits , il n'y a que toi pour savoir dormir tranquillement alors que tu es emprisonné dans une cage par une bandes de malades .

-Oh , c'est bon , on fait une pause .

Tashigi lui sourit et s'allongea par terre , il faisait froid , mais elle s'efforça d'essayer d'oublier ça , d'oublier qu'elle était perdue dans la jungle ,qu'elle n'avait plus mangé depuis deux jours . Quand tout à coup un hurlement déchira la nuit , c'était un cris horrible qui variait des aigus au graves , il donnait des frissons dans le dos .

-Zoro … t'as entendu ?

Le sabreur hocha de la tête .

-Ne t'en fait pas , si jamais cette bête se pointe je lui règle son compte .

A ce moment retentit un autre cris , un cris humain cette fois .

-Zoro …tu crois que …

-Ne penses pas à ça et dors .

-Comment veux tu que je dormes alors qu'un monstre rode dans cette jungle .

-Oh , vraiment , je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu que l'on fasse cette pause .

-Oui mais je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y avait cette chose dans la jungle .

-Tu veux que je te dises ? Tu es vraiment une gamine .

-Une gamine ?

-Oui une gamine , je me demande comment l'autre fumeur a put te prendre avec lui .

-Ne parles pas comme ça du contre-amiral Smoker , s'offusqua Tashigi .

-Pfffffffff , laisse moi dormir .

Enervée Tashigi lui tourna brusquement le dos et essaya de s'endormir , peux à peux elle se réussi à oublier la bête et ferma les yeux .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Camp de Yazo ._

-Yazo , yazo , vites , viens !

-Quoi qu'y a-t-il , dit Yazo en sortant de sa tente .

-Les prisonniers se sont échappés .

-Quoi ?!

-Oui , apparemment mister 2 les a aidé .

-Je croyais que mister 1 l'avait éliminé .

-Il a survécu , et cette nuit après avoir fait évader les prisonniers , a prit l'apparence de l'un d'eux mais a été démasqué ce matin quand il a appelé mister 1 , qui était venu les voir , « mon chéri » .

-Les idiots ! S'échapper dans cette partie de la jungle ! Ils ont surement du tomber sur le bigbeast .

-Le…le bigbeats ?!

-Oui , cette partie de la jungle en est infestée , c'est pour ça qu'il est si dur d'atteindre notre repère , car il faut traverser tout la jungle , dont cette partie .Cette fois encore , le bigbeats aura de la nourriture …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un peux plus tôt au camp de Luffy et ses amis ._

-Mmmmmh , il était trop bon ce tigre géant !!s'exclama Luffy , dommage qu'il n'y en ai pas eu un peut plus …

-Tu rigoles ? T'as quasi tout mangé ! dit Pipo .

-Hé , dit Nami , ça vous dit une partie de gage ou vérité .

-Pas pour moi , dit Pipo , la dernière fois tu m'as forcé à te verser 150% de mes économies .

-Oh ouais !!!Une partie de gage ou vérité !!! s'écria Luffy .

10 minutes plus tard , ils étaient tous assis en rond .

-Bon , les règles sont simples , dit Nami , vous avez droit à 1 bonus pour changer de question ou de gage d'accord ?

Nami fit tourner deux fois la bouteille , la première fois la bouteille Sanji et la deuxième fois elle la désigna .

-Gage ou vérité Nami chérie ? demanda Sanji avec de gros cœur à la place des yeux .

-Allez , gage , dit Nami .

-Dis moi que tu m'aimes nami chérie , dit Sanji .

Nami soupira .

-Je t'aime Sanji .

-Oh , moi aussi Nami chérie !!!

-pauvre crétin , ajouta Nami .

La bouteille désigna Ace et Hina .

Ace eu un petit sourire et dit :

-Gage ou vérité ?

-Vérité , répondit Hina .

-Est-ce que tu as déjà aimé sincèrement et de tout être un homme ?

Hina tiqua , elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question , la réponse pour elle était évidente , mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre devant Smoker .

-Joker , dit elle .

-Oh , madame la marine garde bien ses secrets , dit Ace avec un petit rire .

-mademoiselle , le corrigea Hina , je suis une mademoiselle

-bien, donc ma nouvelle question est : avec combien d'homme as-tu déjà eu une aventure ?

-Ace ! s'exclama Nami à la fois choquée et amusée

Apparment l'alcool avait déjà fait son petit effet sur l'équipage .

- 2 , répondit Hina .

-2 ?!

-Oui , tu sais dans la marine , nous avons d'autres choses à faire que ça , quand on entre dans la marine il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles il faut renoncer .

Hina essaye d'éviter de croiser le regard de Smoker , elle ne savait ce qu'il l'avait poussé à dire la vérité , et elle regrettait un peux de l'avoir fait .

La bouteille désigna Luffy et Pipo .

-Gage ou vérité ? demanda Luffy .

-Gage , répondit Pipo .

-Tu dois dire pipi deux fois , dit Luffy .

-Mais c'est débile !! s'énerva Pipo .

-Quel gamin , soupira Nami .

-Pipi , pipi , dit Pipo .

Et la soirée se poursuivi dans l'amusement .

_Plus tard cette nuit là ._

-Oh , je suis fatiguée , dit Nami , je vais dormir .

-Je viens avec toi , dit Vivi , moi aussi je suis fatiguée .

Les filles se dirigèrent vers leurs coin du camp , les villageois leurs avaient fourni des tentes .

Peux après Robin les rejoignis , et au bout d'une demi-heure , il ne restait plus personne à part Hina et Smoker .

Il regnait entre eux un silence assoudissant .

-Alors c'était vrai , dit Smoker .

-De quoi tu parles Smoker ?demanda Hina .

-Toi et Aokiji .

Pendant une seconde il aperçut une expression inhabituelle sur le visage d'Hina , serait ce du regret … ?

-Oui c'est vrai , pendant 1 an ,dit Hina , mais on était tous les deux conscients que ça ne pouvait pas marcher plus longtemps car …

-Car quoi ?

-Oh , Hina énervée !! Mêle toi de tes affaires Smoker ,je n'ai pas à me justifier !!!Bonne nuit .

Elle se dirigea vers la tente telle une furie , Smoker soupira et alluma deux cigares , il ne comprenait plus rien à cette femme , un an …elle était restée un an avec Aokiji , ça devait être il y a 2 ans , il y a deux ans , ils s'étaient disputés et pendant 2 ans ils étaient restés très froid l'un envers l'autre , mais malgré tout Hina avait continué à l'aidé quand il avait des problèmes , Smoker ne pouvait nier ce qu'il devait incontestablement à cette femme .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Le lendemain , dans la jungle ._

Tashigi ouvrit les yeux , elle avait bien dormi et se sentait en pleine forme , elle se tourna et remarque que Zoro dormait toujours , elle s'approcha de lui et le secoua .

-Zoro , réveille toi !!

Zoro ouvrit les yeux , et regarda le visage de la marine , il remarque que son œil poché était en train de guérir , mais elle conservait néanmoins de nombreux hématomes .

Il se leva et s'étira .

Après avoir bu et mangé un petit animal que Zoro avait trouvé , ils se mirent en route , il faisait vraiment sombre dans la jungle , à cause des arbres qui ne laissaient pas passer le soleil , ils marchèrent pendant une heure , puis un hurlement déchira le calme de la jungle .

-Zoro …ça venait de là , dit Tashigi en désignant le nord .

-Allons voir , dit Zoro en allant vers le « nord », je préfère en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette bête , ainsi nous serons tranquilles .

-Heu…Zoro , là tu vas vers le sud , le nord c'est par ici ,dit Tashigi avec un petit sourire moqueur .

Zoro grommelle quelque chose incompréhensible mais qui ne devais surement pas être très gentil …

Et ils se mirent en route .

Bizarrement ils commencèrent a apprécier la présence l'un de l'autre , ils parlèrent donc pendant un petit moment puis un nouveau cris déchira le silence de la jungle ,instinctivement Zoro et Tashigi sortirent leurs sabres .

-Reste derrière moi , dit Zoro .

-Là tu rêves , je peux aussi me battre .

-Pfffffff , viens pas te plaindre après .

A ce moment les arbres devant eux s'écartèrent brusquement et la bête apparu . Elle était énorme , c'était un croisement entre un lion , un tigre et un ours , elle devait mesurer au moins 3 mètres et elle se jeta sur eux .

_A SUIVRE …_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Love-in-a-bottle : alors vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Je sais que j'avais dit qu'il y aurait du lemon avec Hina et Smoker , mais le chapitre était trop long donc j'ai du le couper en deux , désolé ._

_Au cas ou vous vous demanderiez pourq'uoi la bête s'appelle bigbeats c'est parce que en français bigbeast veut dire « grosse bête » ._

_Je crois que je vais faire naitre une autre histoire d'amour entre deux personnages mais je ne sais pas encore lesquels …suite dans le prochain chapitre !!_

_Voila une chanson que j'adore , c'est celle que j'ai écouté pour ce chap ( bon ok vous vous en foutez mais j'adore vraiment trop cette chanson .)_

Without You (Perdu Sans Toi) de Ocean Drive

Toi seul me trouvera  
Je suis perdu sans toi

You don't need to think about it (Perdu sans toi)  
My only love I promse you to (Je suis perdu sans toi)  
Don't me to chek it out (je suis, je suis,Perdu sans toi)  
Just me as where I can't live without you

Don't need to think about it ( Perdu sans toi)  
My only love I promise you to ( Je suis, je suis)  
Don't me to check it out (Perdu sans toi)  
Just me as where I can't live without you  
(sans toi sans toi) without you

Oh Oh Oh

Ta bouche sur ma peau  
J'en deviens vraiment accro

Tes mains sur mon corps  
M'oblige a te dire encore

J'ai envie de te dire  
Je t'aime a en mourir

Je ne trouve plus les mots  
Chéri I love you so  
Chéri I love you so  
Chéri I love you so

Don't need to think about it  
My only love I promise you to

Don't need to think about it ( Perdu sans toi)  
My only love I promise you to  
Don't me to chek it out (Perdu sans toi)  
Just me as where I can't live without you

Don't need to think about it ( Perdu sans toi)  
My only love I promise you to ( Je suis, je suis)  
Don't me to chek it out (Perdu sans toi)

Accroc à tes sens  
Je frise l'effervescence  
Je suis dans un brouillard  
Est-ce trop tôt ou trop tard  
oh, Oh, oh (trop trad, trop tard)

Just me as where I can't live without you  
j'ai besoin de toi  
je suis perdu sans toi (perdu sans toi)

Just me as where I can't live without you  
Don't need to think about it (Perdu sans toi)  
My only love I promise you to  
Don't me to chek it out (Perdu sans toi)

Je suis perdu sans toi

_Allez voir cette chanson sur youtube , elle est géniale !!_

_Et mettez vos commentaires sur ma fic ^^_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Love-in-a-bottle_


	7. Sacrifices

**CHAP 7 : SACRIFICES .**

La bête se jeta sur Zoro et Tashigi , ceux-ci fendirent l'air de leurs sabres , la bête hurla , le sang gicla , la blessure était profonde , mais pas assez pour stopper la bête , elle leva de nouveau la patte , et l'abattit sur Tashigi , celle-ci , l'évita de justesse , malgré tout la bête réussi à lui entailler le bras .

-Tashigi ! Ca va ? demanda Zoro .

-Oui…j'ai déjà eu pire ne t'en fait pas .

La bête s'apprêta à nouveau à se jeter sur Tashigi , mais cette fois-ci celle-ci ne sut l'éviter , la patte de l'animal s'abattit sur elle , Tashigi ferma les yeux en s'attendant à ressentir l'immense douleur précédant la mort . Mais elle ne sentit rien du tout , elle fut brutalement écartée par Zoro , et ce fut Zoro qui fut reçut les griffes de l'animal dans la poitrine .

-ZORO ! cria Tashigi .

Ce dernier l'écarta et fit de nouveau face à la bête , la bête se jeta de nouveau sur lui , il évita sans grande peine les pattes meurtrières de celle-ci , et fendit l'air de ses 3 sabres , la bête s'écroula , des flots de sang sortant de son flanc . Zoro s'assit par terre se tenant le torse d'où sortaient des flots de sang .

-Zoro ! s'écria Tashigi en courant vers lui .

-C'est bon t'inquiète pas , j'ai déjà eu pire ,dit Zoro , je…

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Tashigi venait de l'attirer vers elle et l'enlaçait .

-Merci , dit elle .

Zoro ne savait pas quoi faire , ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout de tenir Tashigi dans ses bras , mais qu'est ce que cette fille voulait dire par cette étreinte , les sentiments de Zoro vis-à-vis de Tashigi avaient beaucoup changés , il l'appréciait vraiment , mais était-ce réciproque ?Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout .

Il attira le visage de Tashigi vers le sien , et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la marine , celle-ci ne fit rien pour se dégager , elle passa ses bras autours du coup de Zoro et ce dernier approfondi le baiser , il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Tashigi . Au bout d'un moments leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils reprirent leurs souffles , à ce moment retentit une voix dans leurs dos .

-Oh , comme c'est mignon , alors mademoiselle Tashigi vous n'étiez pas satisfaite de mes hommes ?dit Yazo qui apparu avec ses hommes , Vous préférez Roronoa Zoro , ma fois profitez de vos derniers jours de vies , car maintenant que l'on vous a retrouvé on ne vous laissera plus vous échappez une deuxième fois , Seaking a été très contrarié quand il a apprit que vous vous étiez échappé et d'ailleurs il tient à punir lui-même votre sauveur , ce mister 2 .

Zoro se leva l'air menaçant et sortit ses sabres , il allait attaquer Yazo et ses hommes , mais à ce moment retentit un cri derrière lui , il se retourna et se trouva en face de miss doublefinger qui avait transformé un de ses bras en une longue pointe qu'elle pointait sur la nuque de Tashigi .

-Plus un geste ma jolie , dit miss doublefinger , ou bien je te transperce .

-Ca vaut aussi pour toi Roronoa Zoro , dit Yazo , dépose tes sabres devant toi et laisse toi te faire attacher ou bien ta chère Tashigi risque fort de se faire transpercer .

-Ordures , dit Zoro en déposant ses sabres .

-Oh ce n'est pas très gentil , dit Yazo ?

Il se rapproche de Zoro , ramassa les sabres de ce derniers et au passage lui envoya son pied dans la figure .

-A ta place je surveillerais mes paroles , dit Yazo .

Zoro releva la tête et le regarda d'un air provocant .

-Je déteste les gens qui sont trop fiers , dit Yazo en lui envoyant de nouveau son pied dans la figure , la fierté est un gros défaut , retiens ça le sabreur .

Il s'éloigna et laissa ses hommes attacher Tashigi et Zoro , ensuite ces derniers furent détachés et de nouveau jetés dans la cage .

-Zoro , dit Tashigi une fois que les hommes de Yazo furent partis , ça va ?

-T'en fais pas .

Tashigi s'approcha de lui .

-Zoro pour tantôt …je …

Zoro se raidit , elle allait lui de la dernière dont il voudrait discuter , leur baiser .

-C'est rien , dit il ,n'en parlons plus .

-Ah bon ? C'est rien ? s'énerva Tashigi , alors comme ça tu m'embrasse mais pour toi ce n'est rien ? Hé bien merci !! C'est très gentil .

-Mais non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire , répondit Zoro , seulement …

-Seulement quoi ?Décidément tu ne vaux pas mieux que …

-Que qui ?Que ton cher Smoker ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Le contre-amiral Smoker est mon supérieur , je l'admire beaucoup mais jamais nous ne sommes …d'ailleurs il a déjà quelqu'un je crois .

-Ha bon ?

-Oui , le colonel Hina , elle venait souvent à Logue town il y a quelques années, puis il y a deux ans je crois qu'ils se sont disputés , mais je suis sure qu'ils s'aiment toujours , et puis ce ne sont pas nos affaires !!!

Zoro soupira , elle commençait à l'énerver mais néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer , de la désirer .

-C'est bon j'ai compris , répondit il , pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire !

Tashigi lui adressa un sourire moqueur .

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda il .

-Ho , rien , simplement tu es très attirant quand tu t'énerves .

-… , Zoro ne su pas quoi répondre .

Et tout recommença , il sentit à nouveau ses lèvres rencontrer celles de Tashigi et se lier dans un baiser passionné .

-Zoro , murmura Tashigi .

Ce dernier passa ses bras autours des épaules de Tashigi , sa blessure le faisait souffrir mais ce n'était rien , il était avec Tashigi et c'était ça l'important .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Peut avant , très tôt le matin , camp de Luffy et de son équipage ._

Robin ouvrit les yeux , elle avait mal à la tête , elle se leva et sortit de la tente , dehors personne n'était encore réveillé sauf Ace qui était en train d'essayer à nouveau d'utiliser ses pouvoirs .

Il se tourna vers elle et dit :

-Waouw , tu es matinale .

Robin sourit et dit :

-J'avait mal à la tête , je n'aurais pas su rester plus longtemps au lit , tu essayes encore d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ?

-Ouais , mais pas moyens de produire la moindre petite flamme , ces salauds m'on bien eu !

-Ils m'intriguent , dit Robin, ce Seaking , je sure d'en avoir déjà entendu parler …

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre , pourquoi capturer Zoro et cette marine , on dirait qu'ils veulent nous attirer vers eux …en tout cas , ils ne payent rien pour attendre .

-Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète , dit Robin , la carte que Nami a reçue , j'en avait déjà vue une et dessus je me souviens que l'on m'avait dit qu'il avait une partie de la jungle très dangereuse , dans cette partie de la jungle il y aurait une sorte de bête très dangereuse , les bigbeast , ce sont des croisements entre un lion , un tigre et un ours ,bébé elle mesure 3 mètres , mais adultes …ça peut aller jusqu'à 10 mètres .

Ace la regarda impressionné .

-Luffy a raison , tu es très intelligente , dit il , c'est vrai que tu recherches les poneglyphes ?

-Oui , j'ai passé mon diplôme d'archéologue à 8 ans , je voudrais découvrir la véritable histoire .

-Je vois , dit Ace , c'est pour ça que tu t'es associée avec Crocodile .

-Oui , dit Robin .

-Avec Barbe Blanche , j'ai souvent croisé des poneglyphes , mais hélas personne ne savait les lire , pas même Barbe Blanche .

-Barbe Blanche , dit Robin , il parait qu'il est le pirate le plus fort de toutes les mers .

-Et c'est vrai , dit Ace , je ferais tout pour faire de lui le roi des pirates .

Robin lui sourit .

-On devrait peut être aller chercher de la nourriture , dit Ace ,sinon Luffy va faire une attaque si il n'a pas de petit déjeuner .

-Allons y , dit Robin en se levant .

Ils se dirigèrent vers la jungle et quittèrent le camp .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hina ouvrit les yeux , elle avait mal dormi , elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à sa dispute avec Smoker , elle soupira , ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux , disputes et cris , puis réconciliation et baisers , toutes leurs disputes avaient toujours fini par des baisers sauf celle d'il y a 2 ans , ça avait été la goutte de trop , elle se souvenait très bien de leurs cris qui une fois de plus avaient résonnés dans sa cabine , à cause d'une chose tellement stupide …puis ça avait été la séparation , Hina était sure que cette séparation était définitive , elle avait essayé de compenser le vide de Smoker avec Aokiji , elle trouvait que Aokiji et Smoker avait beaucoup de point commun , c'est peut être pour ça qu'elle avait été attirée par Aokiji , sur un an elle et Aokiji ne s'étaient vu que 3 fois , et elle avait continué a revoir Smoker , ils conservaient chacun leurs froid semblant , chacun trop fier pour avouer que la présence de l'autre lui manquait , elle avait continué à lui rendre service quand il en avait besoin , mais c'était tout , peut être quelque mots échangés avec lui , quelques remarques désagréables , mais ils s'en tenaient toujours à ça ….

Hina s'habilla , alluma une cigarette et sortit rejoindre les autres qui faisaient un boucan incroyable , et devant eux trônait un énorme tigre mort .

-Et Hina , s'écria Luffy , tu as vu le tigre que Robin et Ace ont ramené .

Hina lui sourit et s'approcha d'eux .

-Ca va Hina ? demanda Vivi , tu n'as pas l'air très bien …

-J'ai mal dormi ,répondit Hina en évitant soigneusement le regard de Smoker .

-Acquis de conscience sans doute , lui glissa ce dernier .

-Pffffff…franchement tu m'énerves Smoker , lui répondit Hina .

-Ca me va comme ça .

Il s'éloigna et s'assit à côté des autres , Hina serra les poings elle sentait la colère remonter entre elle , cette colère que seul Smoker était capable de provoquer , elle tira une longue bouffée de fumée et se sentit un peu apaisée , elle s'assit à côté de Nami et Vivi .

-Ou est Robin ? demanda Nami .

-Elle est près de Ace , répondit Vivi .

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mais ils sont tout le temps ensemble ces temps ci , dit Nami .

-Nami chérie , Vivi chérie , Hina chérie , Robin chérie regardez je vous ai gardé les meilleurs morceaux !! s'écria Sanji en se dirigeant vers eux avec des assiettes dans lesquels se trouvaient des morceaux de viandes appétissant avec des légumes .

-Merci Sanji , dit Vivi .

-MIAM !!! s'écria Luffy en se jetant sur les assiettes .

-Ce n'est pas pour toi ! s'écria Sanji en essayant de repoussé un Luffy affamé , c'est pour Nami chérie , Vivi chérie , Robin chérie et Hina chérie , pour toi c'est dans la marmite là-bas .

-CHOUETTE !!!s'écria Luffy en se jetant sur la marmitte , J'ai une de ces faim !!

-Il est désespérant , soupira Nami .

Après le repas ils se remirent tous en route .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils s'étaient mis en route depuis des heures quand ils furent attaqués .

D'abord ils n'avaient rien remarqué de louche , mais tout à coup la jungle qui d'habitude était si bruyante devint complètement silencieuse , ils n'entendaient plus aucun bruit .

Puis d'horribles hurlement se firent entendre .

-C'est quoi ces hurlement , dit Nami en frissonnant .

A ce moment les arbres devant eux s'écartèrent brusquement et apparurent 10 énormes bêtes , on aurait dit un croisement entre un lion , un tigre et un ours .

-Des bigbeast , dit Robin , mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ici ?Nous ne sommes pas encore dans la partie de la jungle où ils vivent ...

-Wouaw !! Tu crois que ça se mange Sanji ? demanda Luffy .

-Mouais , avec quelques épices , et de la bonne sauce …

A ce moment les bêtes attaquèrent , elle se jetèrent toutes sur un membre du groupe .

Nami hurla .

Pipo prit ses jambes à son coup et se fit poursuivre par la bête .

Vivi resta plantée là , paralysée par la peur .

-Nami chérie ! Vivi chérie , s'exclama Sanji qui avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec le bigbeats qui l'attaquait .

Hina tourna la tête et vit que Nami et Vivi était en mauvaise position , elle envoya un de ses incroyables coup de pieds dans la tête de la bête qui l'attaquait pour étourdir celle-ci puis s'interposa entre Vivi et la bête qui l'attaquait , Sanji fit de même avec Nami .

-Ne t'en fais pas Nami chérie je ne laisserai pas cette bête toucher à un seul de tes magnifiques cheveux .

Pendant ce temps les autres essayait de tenir tête aux bigbeast , mais elles étaient vraiment redoutables .

Hélas , la bigbeats que Hina avait assommée se réveilla et vint se joindre à celle contre qui Hina se battait déjà , celle de Sanji fit de même , ce qui fit que Hina et Sanji faisaient tous les deux face à , chacun , deux bêtes .

Les deux bêtes se jetèrent sur Hina , celle-ci fléchit les jambes , se propulsa et envoya sa jambe dans la machoire , un craquement retentit et la bête hurla de douleur, Hina en profita pour lui museler la gueule avec un des ses anneaux d'aciers .

Mais malgré ça les deux bêtes étaient redoutables et ça devenait difficile pour Hina de , à la fois , protéger Vivi des attaques des bêtes et de se protéger elle-même .

Une des bêtes se jeta sur Hina et l'autre sur Vivi , Hina essaya de bloquer l'attaque des deux bêtes à la fois , elle réussi mais ressenti une douleur cuisante à l'épaule , une des bêtes lui avait entaillée l'épaule , et les deux bêtes allaient recommencer leur attaque .

Au moment ou elles se jetaient sur Hina et Vivi un écran de fumée en bloqua une , surprise Hina tourna la tête et aperçu Smoker à ses côtés .

Elle fut surprise , c'était comme quand ils étaient à l'académie et quand ils étaient à bord du navire du vice-amiral Shenjo .Elle fut sortie de ses pensée par la bête qui se jeta de nouveau sur elle , maintenant qu'elle n'était plus gênée par l'autre bête , elle allait enfin pouvoir se défouler un bon coup , elle eu un petit sourire cruel , plia les jambes et s'élança vers la bête .

Pendant ce temps Sanji était à son tour en difficulté , il essayait de protéger Nami en priorité , ce qui faisait qu'il se prennait à chaque fois les attaques des autres bêtes .

Une des bêtes se jeta sur lui , il lui envoya son pieds dans la gueule , il y eu un craquement et le sang gicla , la bête s'écroula .

-Et une de moins , dit il .

A ce moment retentit un cris derrière lui , il se retourna et vit l'autre bête en train de se lancer vers Nami , celle-ci poussa un cris et le temps qu'elle sorte le climat tact la bête était déjà sur elle , le bête leva la pate et l'abattit , Nami hurla et sentit du sang couler sur elle , et ce sang n'était pas le sien , elle leva lentement la tête et vit avec horreur Sanji étendu par terre des flots de sang sortaient de son ventre , il s'était interposé entre la bête et Nami .

-Sanji ! hurla Nami , quel idiot !!

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues , la bête se tourna de nouveau vers elle et s'apprêta à recommencer son attaque meurtrière , mais cette fois-ci elle ne ne réussit pas au même moment Hina , Smoker , Luffy , Robin , Chopper et Ace s'élancèrent vers la bête, et en quelques secondes celle-ci se fit complètement exterminer .

-Sanji ! s'écria Luffy en s'élançant vers lui .

-Chopper ! Vite ! cria Nami , sauve le .

Le petit renne s'élança près de son ami blessé et commença à l'examiner .

-Il a besoin de soins urgents , dit Chopper , je ne saurais pas le soigner ici au milieu de cette , jungle , si on ne trouve pas rapidement un village il risque de mourir !!

-Il y a une ville ici , dit Nami en leur montrant un petit point sur la carte , allons y !!

-En avant les gars , s'écria Luffy en s'élançant dans la direction que Nami avait indiqué .

Ace et Chopper prirent Sanji et ils se mirent tous en route .

Nami , contempla le visage pâle de Sanji , il lui avait sauvé la vie , même si des fois il était énervant , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer beaucoup et elle ne voulait pas le perdre .

-Courage Sanji , dit elle , on va te soigner ne t'en fais pas .

Sanji ouvrit faiblement les yeux et dit :

-Nami chérie tu es saine et sauve , ouf .

Nami lui sourit faiblement , elle essayait de cacher sa crainte mais savait qu'a part Sanji tout le monde l'avait remarqué , elle s'éloigna et fut rejointe par Robin .

-Ca va ? demanda Robin .

-Il m'a sauvé , répondit Nami , et il va peut être mourir .

-C'est vrai qu'avec cette énorme il risque de mourir , dit Robin , mais tu sais , il a déjà eu pire , je suis sure qu'il survivra .

Nami eu un petit sourire pour son amie et elles continuèrent leurs chemins en papotant .

Cette nuit –là ils arrivèrent enfin à la ville dont Nami avait parlé ,la ville était assez grande , assez étonnant pour un ville située au plein milieu d'une jungle .

-Là-bas , dit Chopper , un médecin , je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour l'opération et de matériel surtout allons y !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du docteur , et furent immédiatement reçu , le docteur accepta d'aider Chopper pour l'opération et leurs montra même un hotel ou ils pourraient passer la nuit , car l'opération allait prendre du temps , Chopper resta donc avec le docteur et commença l'opération .

Pendant ce temps les autres se rendirent à l'hotel dont le docteur leurs avait parlé , la patronne était très gentille et les logea gratuitement vu qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent .

Ils se rendirent tous dans leurs chambres pour se laver avant le diner .

A suivre ….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Love-in-a-bottle : alors ? J'espère que ce chap vous a plu ,je sais que j'avais dit qu'il y aurait du SmokerxHina mais le chap était tjrs trop grand …désolé …mais promis çà sera dans le prochain chap !!! J'ai trouvé les nouveaux couples que j'allais faire , je suppose que vous avez deviné lesquels …^^_

_Et mettez vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic ^^_

_( merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui en mis !!)_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Love-in-a-bottle ._


	8. Ne m'abandonnes plus jamais

_love-in-a-bottle : attention il y a du lemon dans ce chapitre !! _

**Chap 8 : Ne m'abandonne plus jamais .**

_Hotel ._

Nami regarda l'heure , 6h30 , elle devait descendre en bas avec les autres pour manger , elle soupira , elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce que Sanji avait fait , et il avait failli mourir … Elle regrettait de ne pas être resté avec lui comme Luffy , mais le docteur lui avait dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se reposer .

A ce moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte .

Nami se leva , alla ouvrir la porte et se trouva face à Robin .

-Tu viens ? demanda Robin , on mange .

-J'arrive , répondit Nami .

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Sanji , dit Robin , je suis sure qu'il s'en sortira c'est un dur

Nami lui sourit faiblement et l'accompagna en bas , dans la salle à manger de l'hotel . Là , au milieu des autres tables où se trouvaient d'autres client , elles trouvèrent les autres et se dirigèrent vers eux , ils étaient tous là , sauf Hina .

–Où est Hina ? demanda Nami .

–Elle m'a dit qu'elle prenait un bain , répondit Vivi .

A ce moment Chopper fit irruption dans la salle à manger et s'élança vers eux .

–Qu'est ce qui se passe Chopper ? demanda Ace . –C'est Sanji , répondit Chopper , il a été empoisonné par les bigbeats !!!!

-Empoisonné ?!

-Oui , les griffes du bigbeats étaient imbibées de poison , et on n'a pas encore trouvé d'antidote , on a réussi à stabiliser l'état de Sanji , mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps , il risque de mourir .

–Quoi ? s'exclama Nami , mais tu vas quand même réussir à le sauver ?

-Le docteur et moi recherchons l'antidote , mais si je suis venu ici c'est pour voir si vous n'étiez pas blessé , car si c'était le cas vous aussi vous risqueriez de mourir .

Vivi poussa un cri .

–Qu'y a-t-il Vivi ? demanda Pipo .

–Hina !!! Elle a été blessée à l'épaule !! C'était quand elle essayait de me protéger contre les bigbeast , et elle n'est toujours pas revenue de son bain !!!!!

-Merde ! s'écria Smoker .

Il se leva brusquement et couru vers l'escalier , en quelques seconde il arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Hina , il l'ouvrit , il n'y avait personne , il entra à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain et là trouva Hina , elle était dans son bain , inanimée , il voyait clairement sa blessure a l'épaule . Smoker s'élança vers elle , la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'enveloppa en vitesse dans une serviette de bain . Hina ouvrit faiblement les yeux et murmura :

-Smoker … tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid ? Où est le vice-amiral Shenjo ? Il faut que je lui parle …

Smoker la regarda surpris , le vice-amiral Shenjo était mort il y a 15 , elle délirait . Hina eu un petit soubresaut et s'évanoui à nouveau .

Smoker la serra contre lui et couru vers les autres en bas .

–Hina ! s'écria Nami , ho non…

-Vite ! dit Chopper à Smoker , on peut encore la sauver je suppose que le docteur a du trouver l'antidote au poison , allons y !!

Smoker s'élança derrière Chopper vers la maison du médecin , ils entrèrent à toute vitesse dedans et se dirigèrent vers la pièce du fond , dedans était déjà étendu Sanji et Luffy à ses côtés , endormi , et d'autre patient qui dormaient .

–Ah Chopper ! dit le docteur , te voilà , j'ai trouvé l'antidote au poison et je l'ai déjà administré à Sanji , et cette jeune femme ? Elle est aussi contaminée par le poison ?

-Oui , répondit Chopper . –Vite , allongez-la ici , mais je vous préviens , elle va souffrir , le poison doit déjà circuler dans son sang , si il atteint son cœur elle mourra , je vais devoir l'ouvrir pour administrer de plus ce poison est extrêmement douloureux .

Smoker allongea Hina sur le lit , le docteur s'approcha d'elle et lui administra un anesthésiant , puis il s'éloigna . Hina rouvrit faiblement les yeux et regarda Smoker .

–Smoker … toujours là quand je risque de mourir .

–Ne dis pas ça , on va te sauver , répondit Smoker .

Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux roses d'Hina , ce geste lui avait échappé , il ne voulait pas la perdre , elle lui était précieuse . Un spasme secoua Hina et elle gémit de douleur , elle prit la main de Smoker et murmura :

-Ne m'abandonne plus jamais .

Un spasme la secoua de nouveau et elle se contorsionna en gémissant de douleur . A ce moment le docteur revint dans la pièce avec un scalpel et un flacon .

–Vite Chopper , viens m'aider , dit le docteur , et vous monsieur vous feriez mieux de nous laisser , ça ne va pas être très joli à voir .

–Je reste près d'elle , répondit Smoker .

Le docteur enleva la serviette d'Hina et Smoker regarda la silhouette inanimée d'Hina , elle était toujours aussi belle , sur son ventre brillait une vieille cicatrice , celle faites par Crocodile il ya 15 ans , quand ils étaient encore à bord du navire du vice-amiral Shenjo , cette fois là il avait vraiment failli perdre Hina pour de bon , il se souvenait parfaitement du moment ou Crocodile transperçait Hina avec son crochet . Smoker savait que Hina était forte , c'était une dure , elle survivrait , mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour elle , Hina était son amie , son ancienne maitresse , sa meilleure alliée , à ce moment il se rendit compte à quel point il tenait à cette femme , il lui prit la main et le docteur Renjo et Chopper commencèrent l'opération .

Maintenant qu'Hina était endormie , le docteur lui ouvrit l'épaule et sortit son flacon , il imbiba un bout d'ouate avec le liquide qui se trouvait dans le flacon , ensuite il approcha le bout d'ouate de l'épaule d'Hina et tamponna le bout d'ouate à l'intérieur de la blessure . A ce moment Hina ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit à hurler de douleur en se contorsionnant .

–Vite ! cria le docteur , tenez la , il ne faut pas qu'elle bouge sinon l'opération risque d'échouer .

Smoker prit les bras d'Hina et les plaqua contre le lit , Hina continua de se débattre en hurlant de douleur , Chopper se mit à aider Smoker pour l'immobiliser , mais la force d'Hina dépassait celle du petit renne et bien vite celui-ci du abandonner .

–Chopper , dit le docteur , vite vas chercher de l'anesthésiant !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe , dit une voix endormie qui n'était autre que Luffy .

Luffy regarda un instant la scène , sans vraiment réaliser ce qui se passait .

–Vite ! Viens m'aider ! dit Smoker .

Luffy se précipita vers eux et plaqua les jambes d'Hina contre le lit . Chopper revint avec l'anesthésiant et l'administra à Hina qui maintenant était complètement immobilisée . Hina se calma un peux , maintenant sa respiration était haletante et elle était secouée de spasme , le docteur continua à tamponner l'intérieur de sa blessure avec l'ouate , au bout d'un moment Hina ferma les yeux et les spasmes cessèrent de la secouer . Le docteur se tourna vers Smoker , Luffy et Chopper et dit :

-Le plus dur est fait , maintenant le reste ne dépend plus que d'elle , si elle est forte elle survivra , si elle ne l'est pas elle mourra , c'est la même chose pour Sanji , maintenant nous ne pouvons plus rien faire .

–Je ne m'inquiète pas , dit Luffy , ils sont fort , ils survivront .

–Vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre hotel , dit le docteur en tirant les rideau autours , vous êtes fatigués , vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer .

–Chouette ! s'écria Luffy , j'ai une de ces faims !!!!

Il s'élança vers la sortie , puis se retourna vers Smoker et dit :

-Hé Smoker , tu viens ? -Non je reste près d'elle .

Luffy sortit , Smoker prit une chaise et s'assit à côté d'Hina , il regarda le beau visage endormi d'Hina , si seulement le caractère d'Hina était comme son physique , mais il l'aimait comme ça , avec son air de supériorité , avec ses crises de colères , avec sa manière de parler d'elle à la 3ème personne . Smoker prit la main d'Hina dans la sienne et la serra .

Il passa toute la nuit près d'elle puis au matin le docteur vint près d'eux , le docteur examina Hina puis se tourna vers Smoker avec un grand sourire .

–Le poison a disparu , dit il , il lui faudra rester jusqu'à ce soir ici , et puis au moins deux jours de repos complet puis elle sera complètement remise …Mais dites moi , il y a une question que je me posais ,est ce que vous êtes d'ici ? Votre ami , le garçon avec un chapeau de paille , on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler des bigbeats .

–Non , nous ne sommes pas d'ici , un énorme vague nous a fait nous échouer sur cette île , ensuite un membre de l'équipage de Luffy et ma subordonnée se sont fait enlever par Seaking , et maintenant nous nous rendons au repaire de Seaking pour les sauver .

En entendant le nom de Seaking le docteur fut parcouru d'un frisson , il se reprit et dit :

-Vous ne seriez quand même pas assez fous pour vous attaquer à Seaking , cet homme est une vrai brute !

-Cet homme a enlevé ma subordonnée et ça je ne peux pas le tolérer , je régler son compte à ce salaud !

-Je vois , vous êtes aussi déterminé que le gamin au chapeau de paille .

–Que savez vous sur Seaking ? demanda Smoker .

–Il est arrivé sur cette île il y a 15 ans , c'est très rare quand on le voit , en général se sont ses hommes de mains qui nous attaquent , parmi eux il y a un gars redoutables , Yazo . Sinon , Seaking est un homme poisson selon certain , selon d'autre il est un zoan de type requin , moi je ne l'ai jamais vu , depuis qu'il est arrivé sur cette île , il bloque l'unique sortie de la barrière de corail qui nous entoure , il a tué tout les hommes qui se sont attaqués à lui . Mais ce sera dur pour vous d'atteindre son repaire, pour cela vous devrez traverser la partie la plus dangereuse de la jungle , cette partie de la jungle grouille de bêtes comme les bigbeats et d'autres bêtes aussi redoutables .

A ce moment Hina ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Ou sont mes vêtements ?

Elle essaya de se relever , mais a peine se fut elle relevée de quelques centimètres qu'elle grimaça de douleur et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers .

–C'est normal que vous ne vous rappeliez de rien , dit le docteur , mais ne vous en faites pas la mémoire vat progressivement vous revenir en attendant ne bougez pas trop , vous pourrez partir ce soir et après pendant deux jours évitez de vous battre , votre organisme n'est pas encore remis .

Puis le docteur sortit et tira les tentures autours du lit d'Hina .

Hina soupira d'exaspération et remonta les couvertures sur elle et puis elle se retourna et remarqua la présence de Smoker à ses côtés et le fixa , surprise .

–Smoker ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Idiote ! Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser ici dans cet état ? Je ne voulais pas « t'abandonner »

Hina le regarda et puis détourna le regard , Smoker en conclut qu'elle venait se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait dit la veille .

–Passe moi une cigarette , demanda elle , il y en a dans la poche de mon pantalon .

–Ton pantalon n'est pas ici .

–Quoi ? Smoker va me chercher mes vêtements ! Je suis nue !

Smoker eu un petit sourire , ce qui était rare chez lui , et dit :

-Je t'ai connue moins coincée .

Hina le regarda furieuse et dit :

-Très bien !

Elle lui lança un regard provocant , retira la couverture , maintenant plus rien ne la couvrait .

–Ca te va comme ça ? dit elle .

–Pffffffffffff , ne t'énerves pas pour un rien .

Hina continua à lui lancer un regard provocant et essaya de se relever .

–Le docteur a dit que tu ne devais pas trop bouger , dit Smoker .

–Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Smoker , répondit elle .

Elle se releva péniblement et fit face à Smoker , maintenant elle arborait un petit sourire , elle prit les cigares dans la bouche de Smoker et approcha son visage de celui de ce dernier , leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et se lièrent dans un baiser sauvage , Hina passa ses bras autours du coup de Smoker et ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches nues d'Hina . Hina enroula ses jambes autours de Smoker et passa ses mains dans la veste du capitaine . Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un instant et Smoker murmura :

-Pas maintenant , tu dois te reposer .

Hina le regarda effrontément et lui tendit ses deux cigares et mit l'autre dans sa bouche

-Ca remplacera ma cigarette , dit elle en arborant un petit sourire satisfait .

Elle se rallongea et remonta ses couvertures , à ce moment le rideau s'écarta et Nami et Vivi s'élancèrent vers Hina .

–Hina ! s'écria Nami et la serrant contre elle , tu es sauvée !

Hina fut surprise de ce geste , mais elle sourit et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Nami et dit :

-Oui ! Je me sens en pleine forme !

Vivi s'approcha d'Hina et la serra aussi contre elle et dit :

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé des bigbeast , quand je pense qu'à cause de ça tu aurait pu mourir !

-N'y pense plus , dit Hina , maintenant je suis sauvée et comment va Sanji ? -Beaucoup mieux , répondit Nami , d'après le docteur nous pourrons repartir ce soir , mais d'abord nous devons essayer de trouver des informations sur ce Seaking .

–Le docteur m'a parlé de lui , dit Smoker .

Et il leur raconta ce que le docteur lui avait dit .

–Il a vraiment l'air redoutable , dit Vivi , et cette forêt ou il y a encore plein de bigbeast …

-Ne vous en faites pas les filles , dit une voix derrière le rideau , votre chevalier servant est là pur vous aider .

Nami tira le rideau entre les deux lits et dit :

-Espèce d'idiots , le docteur a dit que tu devais te reposer pendant au moins deux jours .

–Oh Nami chérie !! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi !!!!!!! dit Sanji .

Nami soupira et se tourna vers Hina et Smoker et dit :

-Nous partirons ce soir , ensuite encore 6 jours de marches et on sera au repaire de Seaking .

Puis Nami et Vivi se retournèrent et s'apprêtèrent à sortir .

–Nami , dit Hina , tu voudrais bien m'apporter mes vêtements , ils sont dans ma chambre d'hotel .

–D'accord n, pas de problèmes , répondit Nami .

–Quoi ? Tu n'as pas de vêtement ? demanda Sanji à Hina .

–Sanji ! Espèce de crétin ! s'écria Nami en lui donnant un coup sur la tête .

Puis Nami tira le rideau séparant le lit d'Hina et celui de Sanji et sortit chercher les vêtements d'Hina .

–Hina , dit Smoker , je crois qu'on ferais mieux de ne pas leurs dire pour nous deux .

Hina eu un petit sourire et se releva lentement vers Smoker .

–Ne t'en fais pas , dit elle , je ne dirai à personne que tu peux avoir des sentiments .

–Pfffffffff …

Elle attira le visage de Smoker vers le sien et l'embrassa fougueusement puis murmura :

-Allez vas-y , je me sens mieux maintenant .

Smoker l'embrassa de nouveau et sortit .

Ce soir là , Hina et Sanji quittèrent l'infirmerie et furent accueilli par les cris de joie de leurs amis et ensuite ils se mirent en route . Ils marchèrent jusque tard dans la nuit , ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière .

–C'est notre dernière nuit « tranquille » , dit Nami , demain nous entrons dans la partie dangereuse de la jungle .

–Chouette ! s'écria Luffy , j'espère que là-bas aussi les bêtes seront comestibles !!

-Quel crétin …soupira Nami , il ne se rend pas compte de la situation !

-Ne t'en fais pas Nami chérie , dit Sanji , je te protégerai !!

-Pas question ! répondit Nami , tu dois te reposer ! -Bon , dit Ace , moi je vais dormir ! Bonne nuit !

Quelques minutes plus tard , tous les autres étaient allés se coucher , et tous dormaient sauf Hina , elle avait beau essayer , elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir . Pour finir elle eu un soupir d'exaspération , sortit de sa tente et se dirigea vers celle de Smoker . Elle entra à l'intérieur et remarqua qu'elle était vide , elle ressortit et se se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la forêt , elle frissonna , l'air était frais et elle ne portait qu'une petite robe de nuit rouge que Nami lui avait donné . Elle continua son chemin et enfin , près d'un tronc d'arbre , elle trouva Smoker .

Il avait retiré sa veste et était en train de s'entrainer en faisant des pompes .

–Quel drôle d'idée , dit Hina , faire des pompes en plein milieu de la nuit …

-Occupe toi de tes jolies petites fesses , répondit Smoker .

–Ca ne t'arrive jamais de dormir ?

-Pffffff , idiote .

Hina alluma une cigarette et s'assit sur le tronc d'arbre . Elle regarda longuement Smoker en train de s'entrainer , ses muscles brillaient sous la lune , Hina lança un regard appréciateur au torse de Smoker ,elle avait toujours adoré le torse de Smoker , si musclé , si …

-Et toi , tu vas encore rester ici longtemps ? demanda Smoker .

–Quelle aimabilité Smoker , dit Hina , je te dérange à ce point ?

-Quelle question idioté , répondit Smoker en cessant de faire ses pompes .

Hina eu un petit sourire en voyant Smoker se diriger vers elle , elle se leva à son tour et s'approche de ce dernier . Elle passa ses bras autours du coup de Smoker et ce dernier l'embrassa sauvagement , puis de plus en plus profondément . Hina écarta ses lèvres de celles de Smoker et descendit sa bouche , elle planta effrontément ses dents dans la clavicule de Smoker , ce dernier passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux d'Hina .

Hina enroula ses jambes autours de Smoker , ce dernier la déposa délicatement par terre et l'embrassa passionnément dans le coup , Hina eu un petit gémissement satisfait commença à défaire la ceinture de son amant , ce dernier remonta la robe de Hina , et bien le morceau de tissu fut jeté à côté d'eux . Brusquement Hina se retourna et ce fut elle qui fut sur Smoker , ce changement de situation ne déplu pas du tout ainsi il pouvait mieux voir le corps d'Hina , leurs baiser se firent de plus en plus passionnés , chacun brulant d'envie de l'autre , Smoker posa ses mains sur la poitrine qu'il voyait parfaitement , il remarqua que la nouvelle cicatrice que Hina portait désormais à l'épaule .

Smoker sentit les mains d'Hina caresser son torse , il n'avait jamais autant désiré cette femme , les mains d'Hina descendirent et achevèrent de détacher la ceinture de Smoker , Hina enleva la bande de cuire et la lança à côté de sa robe de nuit ensuite elle se consacra à enlever le pantalon bleu de Smoker , et très vite le pantalon rejoignit la ceinture , les bottes et la robe de nuit .

Smoker n'en pouvait plus , il la désirait tellement , il voulait la posséder , il se retourna , inversant de nouveau les rôles , désormais c'était lui qui était sur Hina , il l'embrassa de nouveau avec rage . Hina caressa de le torse de Smoker en sentant qu'elle serait incapable de cesser d'embrasser cet homme .

Smoker remarqua d'autres nouvelles cicatrices sur le corps d'Hina , conséquence du style de lutte d'Hina , toujours corps à corps , bien qu'il doute que beaucoup d'homme n'ai été capable d'endommager Hina par la force . Ils se sont embrassé ainsi longuement , Hina cloua ses ongles dans les dos de Smoker , et embrassa le torse de l'homme , il la surveillait en jouissant de chacun des ses mouvements .

Smoker ressentit un chaleur étrange qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis deux ans , Hina aussi se laissa entourer par cette chaleur qui lui rappelait tant de souvenir …

Hina écarta les jambes pour laisser Smoker se placer entre , le capitaine a abandonner les lèvres d'Hina et est descendu jusqu'à la poitrine de cette dernière , il les a serré avec les mains et les embrassé , il aurait aimé arrêter le temps et sentir ce galop accéléré provenant du cœur d'Hina , il continua à embrasser les seins d'Hina et commença à remarquer que la respiration de cette dernière s'accélérait .

Il aimait être là en train de dominer la femme la plus autoritaire qu'il n'avait jamais connue . Hina le regardait fixement , en faisant des efforts pour ne pas laisser échapper aucun gémi bien qu'elle avait déjà du mal à contrôler sa respiration .

Elle sentit les mains de Smoker descendre jusqu'à ses cuisses , Smoker caressa la partie interne des ses jambes , depuis le genou jusqu'à l'anglais d'Hina , tandis que la bouche de Smoker n'abandonnait pas la poitrine de cette dernière .

Hina lui saisit la tête , tout échappait au contrôle de cette dernière et elle sentit Smoker lui envahissait de nouveau la bouche avec sa langue tout en gardant ses mains dans l'entre-jambe d'Hina . Le gémissement d'Hina se perdit dans la bouche de Smoker .

Smoker abandonna la bouche d'Hina et lui cloua les dents dans le cou , il était perdu dans l'arôme enivrant d'Hina , ses doigts paraissaient ne pas lui obéir , se déplaçaient seuls , étaient guidés par l'instinct . Les doigts de Smoker se déplaçèrent dans le sexe d'Hina jusqu'à trouver son clitoris , Hina laissa échapper un gémis sonore , et Smoker sourit en l'entendant , il déplaça de nouveau ses doigts dans le sexe de la femme , Hina gémi encore de plaisir . Et Smoker l'observa en ne voulant pas oublier ce moment au cas ou il ne se répèterait plus .

–Tu aimes , susurra -t-il à l'oreille d'Hina .

En entendant Smoker susurrer ses mots Hina se sentit encore plus excitée , la voix de Smoker était un ajout puissant , aphrodisiaque , masculin . Elle acquiesta de la tête avec un petit sourire , elle se rendait compte qu'ils étaient dans un des seuls lieux ou les ordres ne valaient pour rien , ou ils devaient se laisser porter par les désirs de l'autres . Elle gémissait sentant un orgasme arriver , à ce moment la main de Smoker se retira d'elle . Smoker sentait le corps d'Hina trembler légèrement et l'embrassa de nouveau plus posément cette fois .

Il saisi Hina par la taille et l'attira vers lui , Hina sourit en comprenant les intentions de son amant . Smoker lui souleva la tête et lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille . Il savait qu'Hina ne pourrait plus résister encore longtemps , voila pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris quand elle tourna la tête à la recherche de ses lèvres et qu'elle écarta effrontément les jambes . –Smoker … susurra t'elle ?

Smoker l'embrassa et la serra encore plus contre lui , il avait toujours aimé sentir le contact du corps contre le sien . Il dirigea son sexe jusqu'à celui d'Hina et entra lentement en elle . Il regarda le visage d'Hina , elle avait les yeux fermés et ses lèvres fines étaient fermées , des gémissements se détachaient des lèvres d'Hina et accompagnaient ceux , rauques , de Smoker .

Smoker commença d'abord lentement l'oscillation dans la ravissante colonel . Sentir de nouveau Hina de cette manière lui rappelait des tonnes de souvenirs .

Il accélérait de plus en plus le rythme , Smoker approcha sa main de l'entre-jambe d'Hina , et sachant quelle serait sa réaction commença à la caresser , la femme eu un petit air de surprise en remarquant la main de Smoker dans sa partie la plus sensible , mais l'air de surprise fut vite remplacé par une moue de plaisir .

Hina cessa de réprimer ses gémis , elle ne pouvait plus contrôler ni ses mouvements ni ses gémis . Smoker commença à lui caresser les seins avec sa main de libre , et Hina commença à sentir les premiers spasmes , signes irréfutables de l'orgasme . Hina enfonça ses ongles dans la taille de Smoker .

Smoker la serra contre lui en entendant les derniers gémis d'Hina . Ils se regardèrent intensément , Hina dont la respiration agitait encore ses longs cheveux , Smoker recommença à l'embrasser dans le coup , mais cette fois Hina renversa Smoker et monta sur lui .

Smoker savait qu'il devait la laisser commander cette fois , Hina était très autoritaire et ne pas commander était impossible pour elle . Smker laissa faire Hina , il adorait la sentir se déplacer sur elle , Smoker introduit de nouveau son sexe dans celui d'Hina , cette fois c'était Hina qui commandait le mouvement , Hina avait posé les mains de chaque côté de la tête de Smoker et ses cheveux caressaient à chaque mouvements le torse de Smoker .

Le rythme s'accéléra , frénétique et brusque , Smoker avait les mains sur la taille d'Hina et remarqua que Hina se laissait de nouveau aller . Smoker la renversa de nouveau en se plaçant entre ses jambes et la pénétra de nouveau . Hina laissa de nouveau échapper des gémis et des spasmes la secouèrent de nouveau , puis Smoker l'embrassa et la serra fort contre lui .

Tous les muscles de leurs corps étaient tendus et leurs respirations étaient encore saccadée , Hina avec Smoker sur elle lui caressa les dos avec ses fins doigts , et murmura :

-Dans la jungle…tu me surprendras toujours Smoker , c'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi .

Hina se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et posa sa tête sur le torse de Smoker , et tout les deux épuisés s'endormirent .

A SUIVRE …

.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Love-in-a-bottle : alors vous avez aimé , c'est la première fois que fais du lemon alors ne soyez pas trop dure avec moi ^^ !! Enfin bref , le prochain chapitre sera surtout sur Zoro et Tashigi , avec peut être du lemon , mais c'est pas sur ..._

_Mettez vos commentaire !!_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Love-in-a-bottle_


	9. La lettre

Chap 9 : La lettre .

Hina se reveilla et ne sentit pas le contact du corps de Smoker contre le sien , elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autours d'elle , elle était à l'intérieur de sa tente , sa robé de nuit déposée à côté d'elle , elle conclu que Smoke s'était réveillé avant elle et l'avait déposé dans sa tente .

Hina soupira , elle ne regrettait rien de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensembles , elle réalisait à quel point Smoker lui était important , depuis l'académie c'était comme ça , elle n'avait jamais réussi à contrôler l'attirance que cet homme avait sur elle , et depuis cet attirance n'avait cessé de croitre , et de devenir de plus en plus forte . Elle se souvenait très bien des nuits enflammée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble à l'académie , tous les deux les meilleures recrues de l'académie , elle était celle que tous désirait , il était celui que tous désirait être, à l'époque leur relation était autorisée , hélas quand ils se sont séparés après leurs services sur le navire du vice-amiral Shenjo , leur relation est devenue impossible , les supérieurs ne toléraient pas de relation entre les marines . Alors Hina s'était engagée dans la flotte qui contrôlait la première partie de Grandline , tandis que Smoker était affecté comme enseigne à Logue Town . Après deux ans ils étaient tous les deux devenus colonels , et ils étaient tellement doués qu'ils étaient devenus indispensable pour la marine , a partir de ce moment ils se sont retrouvés à des réunion de la marine , et à chaque fois c'était la même chose , ils passaient la nuit ensemble puis se disputaient et devaient retourner à leurs poste , mais malgré ces disputes ils n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer .

Hina soupira , se leva et s'habilla , ensuite elle sortit de la tente et rejoignit les autres .Smoker se trouvait déjà là , ils échangèrent un regard passionné , puis Hina s'assit entre Nami et Robin .

Peut après le repas ils se mirent en route .

Hina fut rejointe par Smoker et ce dernier lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je suppose que c'est inutile de demander si tu as aimé .

Hina eu un petit sourire et répondit :

-Tout à fait , ça faisait tellement longtemps Smoker …

-Et Aokiji ?

-Aokiji ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'avec toi Smoker .

Smoker ne répondit rien .

-Aokiji n'a jamais été aussi important que toi pour moi Smoker , murmura-t-elle , tu es le seul homme qui me fait cet effet là .

Hina effleura rapidement le torse de Smoker et s'éloigna non sans lui avoir accordé un de ses regards passionnés .

Smoker regarda la mince silhouette d'Hina s'éloigner , il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer cette femme , néanmoins pendant ces deux années il avait eu l'impression qu'un mur s'était construit entre eux , et que ce mur était impossible à briser , mais quand il avait vu Hina tellement faible sur la table d'opération et les mots qu'elle avait prononcés à ce moment là avaient complètement brisé ce mur .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jungle , cage ._

Tashigi grimaça , elle se sentait faible , contre elle Zoro se tordit dans un spasme .

-Zoro ? demanda elle , ca va ?

-Ca fait un mal de chien , répondit il .

A ce moment on tira la bache qui recouvrait le chariot dans lequel leur cage se trouvait , et le visage de Yazo apparu il arborait un sourire satisfait et dit :

-Ca fait mal n'est ce pas ?

-Comment ça ? s'exclama Tashigi .

-Les griffes des bigbeast sont enduites d'un poison extrêmement mortel , dit il , et malheureusement vous vous êtes tout les deux fait empoisonner , ne vous en faites pas , vous n'êtes pas les seuls , un certain Sanji ainsi que le colonel Hina se sont également fait empoisonnés , mais ne vous en faites pas , ils sont sain et sauf .

-Comment savez vous tout cela ? demanda Zoro .

-J'ai de très bon espions un peut partout et ils surveillent attentivement vos compagnons .

Tashigi eu un petit gémissement de douleur .

-Oh , vous souffrez n'est ce pas ? dit Yazo , bien évidemment j'ai l'antidote …mais vais-je vous le donner …

-A quoi tu joues crétin ? s'exclama Zoro .

-A rien du tout , répondit Yazo , j'aurais bien aimé vous laisser crever ici , mais Seaking m'a ordonné de vous soigner , dans quelques heures nous serons arrivé à son repaire , c'est assez de temps pour vous soigner je crois .

A ce moment un homme entra dans le chariot , il tenait des seringues et des flacons .

-Quand pouvons nous commencer l'opération ? demanda il à Yazo.

-Allez y , dit ce dernier .

Le docteur s'approcha d'eux et dit avec un petit sourire sadique :

-Alors ? Lequel de vous deux veut bien commencer ? Ne vous en faites pas , si vous êtes forts vous survivrez .

-Je commence , dit Zoro en s'approchant du médecin le regard déterminé .

-Oh voilà qui est courageux , dit le docteur en liant les poignets et les chevilles de Zoro .

-Vous êtes obligés de me ligoter ? demanda Zoro .

-Oui , la douleur sera tellement insupportable que vous serez prit de convulsion et puis je ne tiens pas à ce que vous vous échappiez .

Zoro se laissa ligoter , puis le docteur l'emmena à l'extérieur .

-Quel courageux petit ami vous avez sergent-chef Tashigi , dit Yazoku , c'est dommage que vous soyez marine et lui pirate , je ne suis pas sur que vos supérieurs accepteraient une telle liaison bien que certains de ces supérieurs aient un gouts prononcés pour les relations interdites …

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda Tashigi .

-Vous le saurez bientôt , a moins que peut être vous ne vous en doutiez déjà …

A ce moment un hurlement retentit à l'extérieur .

-Zoro ! s'écria Tashigi .

-Ne vous en faites pas , dit Yazoku , normalement il devrait survivre et puis au mieux de vous inquiéter pour lui vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter pour vous , dans quelques minutes vous aussi vous ressentirez cette douleur .

Tashigi lui lança un regard et haineux , elle n'avait jamais autant haît un homme , comment pouvait on être aussi malsain .

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Que vous ont fait le colonel Smoker et miss Hina .

-A moi , rien du tout , je ne les ai jamais vu , mais ils ont causés beaucoup de tort à Seaking .

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ce ne sont pas vos oignons , répondit Yazoku en se levant , maintenant je vous laisse je dois envoyer un petit message à vos chers amis .

A ce moment le docteur entra dans la pièce et dit :

-J'ai fini avec le garçon , a vous maintenant .

Tashigi se laissa ligoter et le docteur l'emmena à l'extérieur , dans un autre chariot , à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait une table d'opération .

-Ou est Zoro ? demanda Tashigi .

-Il se repose autre part , répondit le docteur .

Il allongea Tashigi sur la table et ouvrit la blessure à peine cicatrisée de cette dernière . Tashigi serra les dents , puis le docteur imbiba un bout d'ouate avec un liquide , et approcha le bout d'ouate de la blessure de Tashigi .

Tashigi ressentit la douleur la plus horrible qu'elle n'ai jamais connu , elle était secouée de spasmes et ne cessait de crier .

Puis au bout d'un moment sa vue se brouilla et elle perdit conscience .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jungle , camp ._

-Arrêtons nous ici pour la nuit , dit Nami , je suis désolée mais nous ne devons pas faire de feux ça risquerait d'attirer des bêtes sauvages .

-Quoiiiiiiiiiiii ? s'écria Luffy qui était déjà entrain de faire griller des marshmallow sur un énorme feux de camp .

-PAS DE FEUX J'AI DIT , s'écria Nami en tentant d'éteindre le feux , je ne veux pas être dévorée par ces bêtes !

-Mais …dit Luffy .

-Elle a raison Luffy ,dit Vivi, regarde ce qui est arrivé à Hina et Sanji à cause des bigbeast .

Hina serra les poings , elle ne supportait pas de s'être montrée si faible , elle n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de faiblesse , sauf cette nuit là , il y des années … non elle ne devait plus y penser , c'était le passé , seul Smoker était au courant , et tous les deux avaient réglés ça , Hina soupira , et porta machinalement la main à sa hanche , jeta un coup d'œil à son avant-bras , là brillait un vieille cicatrice , même après toutes ces années cette cicatrice refusait de disparaitre , comme pour lui rappeler cette nuit là … comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier , qu'elle devait continuer à y songer …

-Ca va Hina ? demanda Nami , tu as l'air bizarre …

-Non ça va , répondit sèchement Hina .

-D'accord …

-Ne t'en fais pas , rajouta Hina d'une voix un peu plus douce cette fois .

Nami lui sourit et s'éloigna .

-Il y a une source chaude tout près , dit Nami , je ne sais pas vous , mais moi j'aimerais bien me laver .

-Pas de problème Nami chérieeeeee ! dit Sanji en s'élançant vers elle tout ravis .

-Crétin , je parlais à Hina , Vivi et Robin .

Sanji s'éloigna un l'air énormément déçu .

-Pas de problème , dit Robin .

-Je suis partante , dit Vivi .

-…d'accord je vais chercher quelque chose et j'arrive , dit Hina en se disant qu'elle devrait essayer de cacher les suçons que Smoker lui avaient fait .

Elles prirent leurs affaires et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt .

La source était assez grande et des volutes de fumée s'en échappaient , elles se déshabillèrent et entrèrent dedans , l'eau était bien chaude .

-Ah ça fait du bien , dit Nami , depuis le temps que je rêvaient de prendre un bain bien chaud .

A ce moment Hina arriva , Vivi regarda le magnifique corps de la marine et soupira , tous les hommes devaient rêver d'elle , elle était tellement musclée et féminine à la fois , quelques choses attira le regard de Nami , Hina avait une cicatrice sur l'abdomen comme si …

-Hina qui t'as faites cette cicatrice , demanda Nami .

Hina entra dans la source et répondit :

-C'est Crocodile qui me l'a faite .

-Crocodile ?! s'exclamèrent Vivi et Nami .

-Tu l'as combattu ? demanda Nami .

-Oui , il y des 14 ans à Alabasta , à l'époque j'étais sergent-chef sur le bateau du vice-amiral Shenjo et Crocodile n'était pas encore un des 7 grands capitaines corsaires, le gouvernement l'avait chargé de capturer Crocodile , nous nous sommes rendu à Alabasta ou il sévissait et une nuit on a trouvé le port ou il se trouvait , il n'était pas à bord de son navire , le vice-amiral a donc décide que nous devions fouiller la ville , c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé , j'ai envoyé mes hommes chercher le vice-amiral Shenjo et ai commencé à me battre contre lui . Je savais qu'il était un logia , mais je croyais que j'avais quand même une chance de le battre à l'époque moi et Smoker étions chacun les meilleures sergent et sergent-chef de la marine , chaque fois que je l'emprisonnais dans un anneau d'acier il n'avait qu'à se transformer en sable .Mais , pour finir , Crocodile m'a eu , il avait des complices avec lui , et à ce moment là je ne faisais pas le poids face a Crocodile et 50 hommes , j'ai été immobilisée . Crocodile leur a ordonné de ne me pas me tuer , il voulait tuer lui-même « cette trainée de la marine » , il m'a transpercé de son crochet , mais je tenais le coup , et au moment ou il allait m'achever définitivement , le vice-amiral Shenjo est entré et Crocodile a préféré me prendre en otage . Le vice-amiral Shenjo a dit que j'étais le meilleur sergent-chef qu'il n'ai jamais eu et que c'était dommage que je doivent finir ainsi .

-Il a plutôt choisi de te sacrifier et de battre Crocodile ?! s'exclama Nami , quelle ordure !!

-Il avait raison , pour attraper des pirates de niveau de Crocodile , on doit toujours sacrifier des hommes , moi aussi au cours de ma carrière j'ai du sacrifier de bons marines pour réussi à capturer des pirates , mais c'est le prix à payer pour la justice absolue .

Nami et Vivi regardèrent Hina choquées , à ce moment le regard d'Hina s'était de nouveau durci comme quand Nami lui avait parlé de sa mère .

-Et après ? demanda Robin , que c'est il passé ?

-Quelqu'un m'a sauvée .

-Qui ?

-Smoker , il était sergent à bord navire du vice-amiral Shenjo , il a toujours préférer son sens de la justice à celui de la marine , il s'est jeté sur Crocodile et vu que lui aussi était un logia les attaques de crocodile ne lui faisait rien , il s'est emparé de moi et s'est élancé vers l'infirmerie de notre navire , alors crocodile et le vice-amiral Shenjo se sont battu , Crocodile s'est fait battre et le vice-amiral Shenjo est décédé peu après à cause du poison de Crocodile .

-Waouw , dit Nami admirative , il n'a pas froid aux yeux Smoker , il y a quand même des gens bien dans la marine .

Hina eu un petit sourire mystérieux et dit :

-Smoker a toujours été très doués pour provoquer les supérieurs et les mettre hors d'eux , c'est à cause de ça qu'il n'a jamais été promu alors que son niveau dépassait largement celui d'un colonel .

A ce moment les buissons bougèrent .

-Je parie que c'est encore Sanji , soupira Nami en enroulant sa serviette autours d'elle .

Elle se leva et s'approcha des buissons , là par terre une lettre était déposée .

-Une lettre ? dit elle .

Elle prit la lettre et retourna dans la source , là elle ouvrit la lettre et la lut :

« Nous retenons vos amis , si vous ne venez pas les chercher rapidement , nous les tuerons , quand vous serez arrivés devant notre planque vous trouverez des menottes de granites marins , nous voulons que Luffy au chapeau de paille , Nico Robin , Le contre-amiral Smoker et le colonel Hina mettent ces menottes pour les autres ce ne sera pas nécessaire , si vous refuserez ou si vous essayez de nous duper nous le verrons et nous tuerons vos amis . Vous avez le choix soit vous obtempérez ou soit vos amis mourons . Quand vous aurez mis ces menottes nous viendrons vous chercher et nous vous mènerons à Seaking . »

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix , dit Vivi .

-Allons montrer ça aux autres , dit Robin .

Elles sortirent de la source , se rhabillèrent et se dirigèrent vers le camp .

-Regardez ça , dit Nami en leur montrant la lettre .

Les autres lurent la lettre .

-Les ordures , dit Sanji , c'est évident qu'ils veulent les primes de Luffy et Robin , mais vous deux , dit il en se tournant vers Hina et Smoker , que vous veulent ils ?

-Sans doute une bande de crétin dont on a envoyé un amis ou un frère en prison et qui veulent se venger , des idiots comme ça il y en a plein sur grand line .

-D'accord , quand serons nous arrivés ? demanda Ace à Nami .

-Normalement demain soir .

-Et on fera quoi quand Luffy , Robin , Smoker et Hina auront mis les menottes ? demanda Pipo .

-On improvisera , répondit Sanji en faisant craquer ses jointures .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jungle , cage ._

Zoro ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autours de lui , Tashigi était allongée à l'autre bout de la cage , il s'approcha d'elle , elle respirait . Zoro poussa un soupir de soulagement , le douleur de l'opération était passée , il n'avait jamais autant souffert , la douleur était horrible , il regarda autours de lui , ils étaient toujours dans cette maudite cage , si seulement il avait ses sabres il saurait sorti .

A ce moment le chariot s'arrêta , la bache fut enlevée et Shenjo entouré des ex-membres de Baroque Works apparurent .

Shenjo ouvrit la cage et avant que Zoro ne se fut rendu compte de quoi que se soit , lui et Tashigi étaient menottés , « un fruit du démon » se dit .

-Nous sommes arrivés , dit Yazo , nous avons envoyés un petit message à vos amis , leurs disant que si ils venaient nous vous libérerions et ils sont tombés dans le panneau .

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Tashigi , mais qu'allez vous faire de nous ?

-Pour Roronoa Zoro ce sera le Q.G de la marine et pour vous mademoiselle Tashigi … nous verrons …

Devant eux se dressait un imposant batiment , totalement en bois , une grande porte était ouverte et un homme apparu .

-Vous voilà enfin , dit il .

Tashigi le reconnu tout de suite .

-Vous ?! s'écria-t-elle .

_A suivre …_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Love-in-a-bottle : oui , je sais il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre …mais bon dans le prochain vous allez découvrir beaucoup de choses … et puis je vais essayer de rapprocher encore plus Robin et Ace …_

_Et mettez vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic ^^_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Love-in-a-bottle_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 .

Tashigi sentait son poul s'accélérer tandis que l'homme leurs adressait un sourire cruel , elle le regarda une nouvelle fois , il était grand , son visage était atrocement mutilé par d'innombrables cicatrices ainsi que ses avant bras , et deux yeux gris cruels et froids les fixaient . « impossible , se dit elle , tout le monde le croyait mort … il avait fallut toute la force d'une dizaine de colonels pour réussir à le vaincre … » .

-C'est qui ce type ? Tu le connais ? lui demanda Zorro .

-C'est Nick Jones , balbutia Tashigi .

-Nick quoi ?!

Mais avant que Tashigi n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit , l'homme s'était approché d'eux et avait prit la parole .

-Nick Jones , dit il , ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus entendu ce nom …Je suppose que votre supérieur a du tout vous raconter à propos de moi n'est ce pas ? Il a du vous dire comment lui et neuf autres colonels de la marine se sont battus contre moi et mon équipage , comment mes hommes ont été soit massacrés , soit capturés et envoyé à impel down . Bien évidemment les marines ont eux aussi eu des pertes sur les dix colonels , seul cinq on survécu . Bien évidemment le colonel Smoker et le colonel Hina en font partie , et ce seront les derniers à devoir payer pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait , ainsi que Ace et la princesse Vivi .

- Hein ?! Qu'est ce que … ? s'exclama Tashigi .

-Comme je vous l'ai dit seul 5 colonels ont survécu , et de ces 5 colonels votre supérieur et miss Hina sont les seuls à être encore en vie , j'ai beau être porté mort j'ai encore pas mal de relation en dehors de cette île , pas mal de gens qui seraient prêt à n'importe quoi pour une poignée d'or …Quand à Ace , j'ai un compte à régler avec barbe blanche , ainsi qu'avec le souverain d'Alabasta . Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps en discussion inutile , Yazo va se faire une joie de vous conduire à votre cellule .

Yazo les empoigna et les fit franchir l'imposante en bois , ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall luxueux , dont un immense lustre de cristal éclairait le sol de marbre recouvert d'un épais tapis . Aux murs étaient accrochés des peintures qui devaient valoir une fortune .

L'intérieur du batiment ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée que Tashigi se faisait de l'habitation d'un pirate en fuite .

Ils furent négligemment jetés , chacun , dans une des nombreuses cellules du sous-sol par Yazo .

-Bon , tu m'explique maintenant ? demanda Zorro qui se trouvait dans la cellule voisine de celle de Tashigi . C'est qui ce mec ?

-Un ancien pirate , autrefois il était extrêmement puissant et avait de nombreux navires sous ses ordres , sa prime était de 200 000 000 de berry . Il y 5 ans le Q.G a envoyé 10 colonels et une flotte de 40 navires le pourchasser . Le colonel Smoker et miss Hina en faisaient partie . Jusqu'à ce moment là tout le monde ignorait où sa planque se trouvait , mais des soldats de la garde d'Alabasta l'ont découverte , et bien sur le roi en a immédiatement averti le Q.G .

Tous l'équipage Nick Jones a été anéanti , quand à ce dernier , alors qu'il était mortellement blessés il s'est jeté par-dessus bord et tout le monde a cru à sa mort . Voilà c'est tout ce que je sais .

-200 000 000 berry , c'est une jolie somme , répondit Zorro avec un sourire , j'espère qu'il les vaut …

-Tu prends ça trop à la légère ! s'exclama Tashigi , au cas ou t'aurait oublié ce type va surement me tuer et , toi , te livrer au marines !

-Pfff , comment tu veux qu'il me livre au marines , lui aussi c'est un pirate !

-Il chargera quelqu'un d'autre de le faire , et de lui ramener ta prime !!

-Calme-toi ! C'est pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid , dit durement Zorro , essayons plutôt de trouver un moyen de se tirer d'ici !

Tashigi lui lança un regard froid et se rassit . Au fond d'elle , elle savait que Zorro avait raison , que c'est dans des situations comme celles-ci qu'ils faut garder son sang-froid , on le lui avait apprit cela à l'académie de la marine … Elle essaya de se concentrer pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper , mais dans sa tête tout se mélangeait , elle ne savait plus où elle en était … elle une marine , enfermée ici , sur une île perdue elle ne sait où , avec un pirate , qui de plus elle avait embrassé …qu'est ce qui lui arrivait …son cœur hésitait entre deux choses qui , désormais étaient importantes à ses yeux , la marine et …et …était-ce l'amour ? Que devait elle faire …

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la première à devoir faire ce choix …

Elle pensa au colonel Smoker et au colonel Hina , tiraillés entre l'amour et leur fierté . Elle avait toujours su que leur relation était ambigue , un mélange d'amour et de haine , mais après tout la différence entre ces deux sentiments était si infime …Dans leurs cas la seul différence qu'il y aurait pu avoir était que pour l'un la fierté prenait l'avantage sur le cœur et que pour l'autre la fierté était vaincue par le cœur …Peut être que dans son cas avec Zorro c'était la même chose , d'un côté son cœur et de l'autre sa fierté et la marine .

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Zorro , le sabreur s'était endormi , et lui que ressentait il …

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à le cerner …

Elle poussa un soupir puis , elle aussi , se laissa gagner par la fatigue , les plan de fuite pouvaient bien attendre un petit peux …

* * *

_Jungle ._

Voila deux heures qu'ils marchaient , plus que quelques heures et ils s'arrêteraient enfin pour la pause .

Robin qui marchait un peux à l'avant , prenait des notes dans son carnet , la faune et la flore de l'île était incroyablement diversifiée et possédait des spécimens qu'elle voyait pour la première fois .

-Tu prends des notes ? demanda une voix derrière elle .

Elle tourna la tête , et se trouva face à face avec Ace , ce dernier la regardant avec un petit sourire .

-Oui , répondit elle , il y ici des spécimens introuvables ailleurs , alors j'en profite .

-On ne m'avait pas mentit , dit Ace , vous autres les scientifiques d'Ohara êtes incroyables …

Robin , sentit son sang se figer , voila combien d'année qu'elle n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un prononcer ce nom , ce nom qui rouvrait en elle une vieille blessure qui ne cessait de la faire souffrir , durant près de vingt ans elle avait tout tenté pour l'oublier , pour tourner la page , et maintenant , alors qu'elle parvenait enfin à reprendre gout à la vie il fallait que quelqu'un prononce ce nom , ce simple nom qui parvenait à faire ressurgir son passé .

-Comment sais-tu pour Ohara ? dit elle d'une voix glaciale quand elle eu reprit son sang-froid.

-Tu oublie que je fais partie de l'équipage de Barble Blanche , répondit le frangin de Luffy , il y a plein de choses que j'ai appris grace à lui .

-…

Il régna un silence assourdissant pendant un instant , puis Robin dit :

-En as-tu parlé aux autres ?

-Non .

- -Je t'en suis reconnaissante , répondit Robin un peux plus sèchemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu .

-Le passé , c'est le passé , il faut vivre avec et profiter un maximum du présent , je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée .

Robin se contenta de lui adresser un sourire , Ace était comme son frère il avait le don de rendre les choses toujours plus simples .

- Et , dit moi , c'est quoi cette heu ... « chose » ? demanda Ace à Robin en lui montrant une sorte de croisement entre un écureuil et un raton laveur qui les observait .

-C'est un ratoncurulus , commença Robin .

Tandis qu'elle lui expliquait ce qu'était un ratoncurulus , Robin ne pu s'empêcher de laisser apparaitre un léger petit sourire , la tentative pour changer de sujet était évidente , mais ça la touchait .

Ils continuèrent à papoter , de tout et de rien , pendant tout le reste du trajet .

Nami , les regardait papoter un sourire entendu flottant sur les lèvres , elle lança un coup d'œil éloquent à Vivi qui le lui rendit .

-Nami chérie !! s'écria alors une voix dans son dos , acceptes-tu ce petit cocktail ? Je l'ai fait avec amour rien que pour toi ! Tu n'es pas obligée de me remercier , un doux baiser me suffira !

N'ayant aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne , Nami se retourna envoyant son pied dans le visage de son interlocuteur .

-Oh Nami chérie , si c'est ta façon de me déclarer ton amour je l'accepte avec grand plaisir ! continua Sanji en exécutant sa traditionnelle danse de l'amoureux transit .

-Crétin , soupira-t-elle .

-Mais Nami chérie c'est peut être notre dernière nuit , dit il avec des gros cœurs dans les yeux , alors autant la rendre inoubliable !!

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! s'exclama Luffy qui se trouvait derrière eux , on va les éclater ces gros castors !

-Luffy …c'est pas une insulte ça …soupira Pipo .

A ce moment les buissons s'écartèrent et quelqu'un s'écroula sur la route devant eux .

-Qui est-ce ? dit Robin .

-C'est bizarre mais son visage me dit quelque chose , dit Nami suspicieuse .

L'homme se releva péniblement , il était sérieusement blessé , mais malgré tous ses hématomes tous le reconnurent .

-Salut mes chériiiiiiiiis ! dit il .

-Bon-clay !! s'exclama Luffy en se dirigeant vers lui .

-Toi ?! s'exclama Hina .

-Ahhhhhhhh !!! s'écria le travellot en la voyant , Hina la dame de fer!!! Ahhhh !! le colonel Smoker !!!

-T'inquiète pas , ils sont avec nous ! dit Luffy .

-temporairement , précisa Hina , quand on aura réglé cette affaire je te réserve un traitement spécial le travelot !

-Tu cherches la bagarres ? répondit Bon-clay .

-Du calme , dit Chopper , laisse-moi t'examiner .

-Bon , dit Nami , je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter ici pour la nuit .

-Génial ! s'exclama Luffy , allez Sanji un feux de camp , faut qu'on fête nos retrouvailles avec Bon-clay !!

-Dis-moi , dit Sanji au travelot , comment t'as fait pour te retrouver ici ?

-Après avoir piqué le navire qui devait nous conduire en prison il y a eu une vague géante , on s'est réveillés sur la plage de cette île , ensuite alors qu'on était dans la forêt on a croisés des hommes qui travaillaient pour un certain Seaking , ils avaient capturés votre Sabreur et la marine à lunette . Je les ai aidés à s'enfuir , mais ils tout découvert , alors mister 1 m'a réglé mon compte , ils m'ont abandonné dans la jungle , et j'y ai erré pendant quelques jours pour vous retrouver , guidés par cette force incroyable et inarrétable qui se nomme …L'AMITIE mes chéris ! Un travelot ne renonce jamais !

-Bon-chan ! s'exclamèrent Luffy et Pipo les larmes aux yeux en se jetant sur lui .

-Faites attention ! s'exclama Chopper .

-Quel crétin , soupira Hina .

-Dis , quand tu dis « on » tu parles de qui ? demanda Nami .

-Moi , mister 1 , miss doublefinger , mister 4 et miss merry christmas .

-QUOI ?! Ils sont là , eux aussi ?!

-J'étais chargée de les transférer , dit Hina , mais ils ont réussi à échapper à ma surveillance .

-Ca nous fait un paquet d'ennemi en plus , dit Sanji .

-Bwouè , de tout de façon on a réussi à les exploser une fois je vois pas où est le problème , dit Luffy , en plus j'ai faim .

-Le repas est prêt , cria Sanji qui se trouvait près du feux , grouillez-vous tant que c'est chaud , le dernier arrivé fait la plonge .

-WEEEEEEEEEEEE A LA BOUFFE ! s'écria Luffy .

Après le repas tout était calme au campement , Pipo faisait la plonge , Hina et Smoker se disputaient au coin du feux , Bon-clay se remettait de ses blessures , Chopper et Luffy faisaient un concours d'étirement nasal , Nami et Vivi papotaient tandis que Sanji leur tournait autours .

Robin , assise un peu à l'écart de toute cette agitation regardait le ciel étoilé tout en buvant une tasse de café .

Elle fut bien vite rejointe par Ace .

-C'est magnifique , hein ? dit elle quand il se fut assis à côté d'elle .

-Pas autant que toi , répondit Ace .

Il faut savoir que très peut de choses étaient capables de décontenancer Robin , pourtant dès que Ace eu prononcés ces mots , elle sentit le rouge lui monter au joues et une drole de sensation naitre en elle .

-Bonne nuit , lui dit Ace en se levant .

-Bonne nuit .

Ace s'éloigna de l'archéologue , malgré l'obscurité il avait parfaitement remarqué la réaction de Robin . Il avait beaucoup voyager , rencontré beaucoup de gens et parmis eux Robin sortait du lot . C'était une femme incroyable , forte , belle , intelligente et elle avait ce petit côté mystérieux qui faisait son charme . Rarement une femme n'avait attiré à ce point l'attention d'Ace .

-Hé frangin , s'écria Luffy ce qui le sortit de ses pensées , qu'est ce que tu dis de ça ?

Ace regarda son frère , qui s'était étiré tout le visage avec des baguettes et des pinces à linges . Il éclata de rire , et rejoignit Luffy près du feux .

Pendant ce temps , dans un arbre un l'étrange animal , que Robin avait identifié comme un ratoncurulus , ne faisait plus du tout attention à Luffy et son équipage , il observait l'homme caché dans les buissons qui espionnait le campement , ce dernier les resta dans les fourrés un instant pour partit discrètement pour aller informer Seaking qu'un nouveau membre avait rejoint le groupe …

_Hello !!!!_

_Hé oui ! Je suis de retour ! Je sais que ça fait assez longtemps que j'ai commencé cette fic , et je suis désolée d'avoir mit tellement de temps avant de la continuer ^^ mais bon vous savez avec les devoirs , la famille ,les amis et surtout le manque d'inspiration ^^ . _

_Mais bon ! J'ai bien l'intention de la continuer , je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grans chose dans ce chapitre , mais faut le temps que je me remette dans le bain ^^ . Bon faut avouer que j'aurais pu trouver mieux comme nom que « ratoncurulus » mais j'ai jamais été très douée pour trouver des noms __ ( vous avez du le remarquer avec les « bigbeast » -_- ) …_

_C'est vrai , aussi , que le passage avec Ace et Robin qui regarde les étoiles fait un peu genre truc à l'eau de rose , mais j'ai du mal à trouver des dialogues entre ces deux là …_

_Enfin bref , j'espère que ça vous a quand même plut ! Reviewser moi pour me dire comment vous avez trouvez ce chapitre !! _

_Bisous !!_

_Love-in-a-bottle _

_PS : désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^ ._


End file.
